Please,Keep Faith In Me
by Lavenderpaw
Summary: While in the midst of training for,in his eyes,the biggest test of his life,the real test has only begun when the dark side of him is once again unleashed.And with only Rose believing in the real him,for now,Jake will try proving who is who.But can he?
1. Luck for a time

Warm winds wept through the autumn foliage of Central park,stirring up most of the darkening leaves that still remained attached to the branches of the large,sturdy trees that lined about the way on the path two young teens were bicycling down together.One of them,an Asian-American teenager,felt himself the most at ease he had been in a long time.Just for pellucidity,to make sure that this was still for real,he turned to the girl riding next to him.She was his age,looking quite primed as she lifted herself up from her seat and glided along not far from him.Watching her movements,how she could take on nearly any difficult task with a certain amount of grace but also demonstaring ulterior power and force,was just one of the many reasons he felt the way he did about her.Pumping just enough to keep up as he kept his charcoal eyes on her,he nearly rode his neon-yellow bike into a porcelain fountain that had just appeared in the middle of the dirt route but swerved at the last moment when she had caught sight of him staring at her and had moved her cerulean eyes ahead just in time to warn him.

"Jake,"Rose began when he had resumed alongside her as they made a turn right,her voice marked by light-hearted imploring towards him."Why do you have to daydream about me inside our dreams?"

He gave what she has asked some thought and shrugged unwittingly as they now passed a silvery-blue,shimmering lake,still recovering a bit from his near collision."I dunno.I guess I just got to thinking things have sort of settled down a lot these last few days or so.Usually I get it pretty heavy with dragon chores and school."

"You're right,I haven't even been back for two weeks and everything is way less hectic then I imagined it would be..."she agreed with some amazement clinging to her words,trying to persuade him tacitly to turn down the small,still fairly verdant hill that lead to a delicately crafted oak and wrought bench just ten or so feet from the lake's edge."...You know,more uptight.The Huntsman hadn't let his guard down whenever I entered a room for the few months after I almost sla-um,after we left for the Academy and I had to redeem myself."

"Speakin' of you're pain-in-the-butt Huntsclan life,did he tell you when he was going after the next skull for sure?I mean,I like hanging out here in slumberland with you just as much as the next dude,"Jake adopted a cool grin as they laid there bikes down onto the smoothly setaceous ground and sat themselves just a small distance apart to overlook clear and shining waters."But maybe we should be a little more alert then we have been,"his words became tinged and foreheard writhed in concern,as he watched her lean forward and lace her fingers together."You don't seem to be as on the ball about worrying about the Huntsman lately,what's up with that?"

Rose continued to concentrate pensively outwards,seeming to take great consideration now into what she wanted to tell him."Have you ever felt like there's a part of you who's not in control?"she inquired in a measured voice,still not meeting his eyes however."That there's a part of you still burning with some desire?"

He raised his brows at that and repeated with interest."_Burning_ with _desire_,are we?"

"Jake."She replied flatly but turned to look at him,seriousness flowing in her medium blue eyes."I just want to know if you have ever felt that way?Like,a part of you isjust beneath the surface and wanting to come up?"

Her words sank into him meaningfully to a point but he didn't see clearly what she meant.To the teenage dragon,he was who he was and although sometimes he wanted to cast away a lot of the nagging duties he had to be put through,he never felt like he was forced to be something he was not and never would be something he was not.As the silence between them lingered,Jake turned to stare out for the first time at the crystal,argent overhead and pondered more on what Rose was really asking him.Was it possible she was trying to relate their lifes or something?Which he had to admitt,were very contrasted in a lot of ways but that didn't mean they weren't trying their best at leading regular lifes.Thinking intensely so he that he wouldn't appear clueless,somehow he had managed to come to the conclusion she was talking about her own life and just as his face lit up in realisation,before he could turn to tell her,she had already gotten up and was standing with a small breeze lifting up her somewhat bushy but still naturally beautiful aureate hair;appearing seraphic for a moment.

"Hey,I didn't mean seem like I wasn't trying to get what you meant but..."He began to apologise a little off-balanced."I really have never felt like I'm in some sort of inner competition with myself.Of course,"the volume of his words sank a little as he muttered to himself about not ever having to be evil like her and then he proclaimed as they were now face-to-face,his contorting some."I don't know what it's like to have a whole different personality,Rose.Is,is that what you mean by there being another part of you?"

Rose blinked once and then let an amused smile part on her damask lips."I guess I forget you're not a real deep thinker sometimes,"she laughed a little,outstretching her arms and parting her thin fingers to the sky,letting out a short yawn as she brought them back down at her sides."But I do agree we need to be more on the uptake,even though the Huntsman and Huntsboys won't return for another four days or so.Even though I presented him with that dragon skin and he's left me in charge of researching around the city for the next possible occurance of a creature with a skull,I have been shirking a bit because he hasn't been coming down so harsh on me."

Jake sighed raspily."I wonder why I even brought up the 'were not being alert enough' thing.All it did was upset you..."he let his sentence trail to think for a few moments and then told her with a slow but confident smile crossing his tawned features."Listen,Rose,when we first partnered up back at our school dance;you agreed to help me all you could,right?Well,same goes for me.There isn't a part of me who wouldn't do the exact thing for you.Like...a give and take kind of thing.You give and I-uh...I mean,I give and you take and vice versa."

"So,how's you're sister's dragon training going?"She asked him casually,changing the subject as a bit of color speckled onto her round,normally fair cheeks."I always wondered what it would be like to have a younger brother or sister,they sound like a handful the way you describe having one sometimes."

They continued to talk for a while longer,as their subliminal tryplan blue sky commenced in growing a few shades deeper and the imaginary air around them grew a little more chilled.Sharing dreams at different,beautiful and sometimes even exotic places the last week or so had been one of the most wonderful things Jake had ever had access to.He made sure he didn't become obessed with them but he found himself more concentrated with his dragon training,becoming even more relaxed with perfecting some of his skating moves and if that all wasn't enough,his grades were also looking a bit brighter..._And it's all because she came back into my life,_he thought euphorically after the two had ceased their discussion on a phoenix reservation in Florida and as the sky now melted into a smooth violet in the derivation of their dream sunset over the now still,slightly murkier blue lake,Jake could not help but to look over at her fading image one more time,savoring every moment with her.

The deepening of her golden hair and the nightly shade of cobalt seeping into her eyes that held a far off look as she still gazed out,made Jake realise that they were both waking up and with a wordless smile,he slipped an arm across her shoulders and she in turn pressed herself down just a little because of their height difference,against him only for a very short time because of the darkness setting in and then the rays of daylight streaming through.

"Good morning,Rose."Jake whispered to her before her solidness disseminated.

"Bye.Same time tonight,alright?"Rose whispered back,her voice having softened to his fidelity.

That afternoon...

Jake skated along with Spud and Trixie in tow behind him,his mind had been exceptionally open and clearly focused that day after he had somehow managed to ace his midterm with flying colors in which had been one of the last things he had been well prepared for and had also found the time to download some new music into his MP3 player using one of the library computers afer he had retrieved some vital information for a history assignment over the Civil War.Now he coasted along in the early spring weather,every so often hopping over a fire hydrant or even performing a couple of unsung tricks with his sprouted tail when no one was watching,until they reached the electronic shop and halted to a perfect stop at the door but when Jake turned in the direction of the to enter as they were going in,he noticed Trixie shaking her head disapprovingly at him.

"You're flauntin' it way more then usual,Jakey.I mean,it's good that you've been in a better mood compared to when miss ninja thing wasn't here but everyone has to learn to tone it down a little."She explained to him as they proceeded through the clear,glass-plated shop door and into the oddly quiet room.

He frowned at her,finding her observation piffling."I'm on a lucky streak and thinking about it might jinx it."

"Jinx?"Spud spoke up with curiousness to his tone."You mean that thing you told us you fought at the dance?"

"It _might_ just be me,of course.But I just think you've been expecting everything to turn out more in you're favor lately way too often for it to be considered normal,"her inducing words died down as they started to take in the lack of noise level in the shop and were replaced by ones filled with slight discomfort."Um,is it just me or does it seem like someone kicked the can in here?Cause it's _way_ too quiet even for this place."

"It would appear that a most strange and foreboding immateriality has descended upon us."Spud said randomly,his eyes narrowing as he surveyed around the front anteroom."And I would even go as far as to say it's a poltergist,because just at the mighty hurricane is silent right before it unleashes it's furious nature,"he gestured around in every direction."So does the..."

"My Gramps is having a meeting in the back,Spud."Jake interjected his friend suddenly,putting hishands on his arms to lower them down and allowing a reassuring smile to cross his countenance at them both."He wanted to see me after they talked to tell me about some sort of important news.'Sides,there's no such things as ghosts."

Trixie's umber brown eyes aggrandised some at the word 'important'."Is it Huntsclan business?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out,G didn't want me to do much of anything today besides show up and listen to them after they talk,so something is definitely up."He went on more regardfully this time,walking over to the farthest side of the shop's desk and placing a hand on it's pointed corner,began to bevel a bit forward towards the scarlet shawl that draped the entrance and changed his regular ear into his long,scaled one._If Grandpa is having to talk it over with someone this high up the ladder,it's gotta be some serious stuff_._But_...he leaned forthwith more daring..._what?_

"No fair,"Spud told him plaintively,coming up to his side and glaring enviously at him."Me and Trix don't have glasses to press up against the door which,technically,isn't there either but still it would be kind of thoughtful to whip us up a ome sort of magical hearing device so we can hear too."

"I'm terrible at potions,remember."He replied back in an almost mussitated voice and then put a hand to his friend's mouth to impede him from talking as words now reached his ears more vividly and almost as if he were in the room."They're...they're talking about me.It sounds like a couple of the Dragon Council members.They're...they're telling Gramps something...something about a new postion needing to be filled in their order and now they're pausing,kay,now their asking him if he wants to..."

He couldn't believe his ears;they had just gotten down to the matter almost right after it seemed he had eavsedropped on them and it almost made him wonder if they had overheard the three and had assumed that he would just automatically try listening in.But dismissing that scenario,he turned back to where an anxious Trixie and Spud were looking at him,to where he could have almost have breathed in their whim.

"So...?"Trixie coached him slowly.

"...please say their going to let us use crocodile saliva to create miniature,de-fanged kelpies again..."Spud inserted hopefully,recalling an event that they had promised never to speak of again after it had been banned.

Jake shook his head and told them with mild tristfullness."They want to move Gramps to the postion of Council Member and if he takes it,then he'll have to leave New York City to live on the Isle of Draco."

"That's only part of the yet to be undertaken project,Mr. Long."Councilior Andam spoke up behind him and when Jake looked up,he saw the middle-aged man's face staring quite knowingly down at him,the Councilior patiently waited while the young dragon grinned sheepishly and took a place in between his friends before continuing."As you know...Chang has been locked away for some time now and we are in slight desperate need of a new addition.Though we have gone through many applications and offers,we want a dragon of more years and experience then most.So,of course their was only one actual choice."

"So what's the other part?"Jake advocated somewhat abruptly,still not sure he liked where the idea was going and not wanting to hear what might be coming after this."What's...uh,what's going to happen to the shop if you leave Gramps,"he turned to his grandfather and asked tried to mask his uncertainty when he asked him a bit irrelevantly."Certainly you're not about to let Fu Dog take over?You don't even leave him alone for an hour!"

"Let him finish before jumping to conclusions."Laoshi instructed him with a tad bit of short-temperedness,possibly more for the fact that Jake had disobeyed him then he was at him for interrupting him.

Andam glanced off at him briefly but continued on to Jake equanimously."Though you have displayed a rather unique style in the last year and a half,Jacob.You have also displayed three qualities that I and the remaining Council find quite admirable,"he turned to the three other members that accompanied him and Laoshi,then back to look Jake directly in the face."The ability to admit yourself even when you're to blame:honesty,the will to prove you are capable even if the face of circumstances:endurance and then finally...the one key thing besides being adeptly trained and well knowledged on magical creatures.The gift to show others that all is not lost even in great times of peril,in other manners of speaking;fa-"

"Hold fast,"Trixie intervened pertly,hands on hips as she was prompt to begin to share her views when they all turned to her."First you wanna take away Jake's dragon master and now you're _complimentin' _him?"

"Ai-yah,"Laoshi groaned miserably under his breath and then told the there of them sternly."I am not going to speak of this again,when any member of the Council is speaking you are too remain quiet,_understand?_"

"Understood."Jake replied back and then turned to ask Andam calmly."So what is it you wanted to tell me?"

"Politeness,a good sign.Well...in a matter of four days we will be putting you to several more advanced tests that we put all pre-graduate dragon students through before they are allowed to return back to their specified country to resume their normal duties of safeguarding their magical communities from all forces of evil."

"Pre-graduated dragon students..."The American Dragon repeated haltingly and then the message sparked up in his mind."You..."he gaped at them all and the corners of his mouth rose in an excited grin."...you don't m-"

"Under certain conditions."Councilor Omina,the Atlantian Dragon,cut him off quickly in her light but still firmly put voice."As we did in the exception of making you're grandfather you're dragon master in the first place,we will be adding several restrictions and our check-ups would be at our digression.You should heed all of this."

"Yo,I'll be succedin' at heedin' anything ya'll throw at me,I'll..."Jake paused mid-boasting and dropped his arms behind his back,nodding slowly and discreetly."Um,that is,I'll take some time to think about it."

Finally,the ultimate thing that could make his life perfect was happening.Finally...he was going to be able to set at least some of his own rules for how he did things and how much he did them.Nothing could go wrong.Cipher.

To Be Continued...

**A/N:**Yes,this takes place before Homecoming and everything.No,things aren't going to turn pretty.lol.

LP


	2. Return of Yang

Jake arrived home that night electrified with the possibliity of being able to advance from what a person might consider apprentice level to full-fledged paladin of the United States.The idea was so remarkably unbelievable,that he was having a tough time concentrating on using the information he had gathered for his homework that day to write his report for History._Man,my life could not be any more perfect right now_,he thought as rested an elbow on a mid-contemplated word on this spiral notebook,fully allowing himself to get lost in his daydreams._Of course the Huntsman isn't going to be gone forever and Gramps will be but_..._uh,he'll come by on the holidays_.

Placing his chin into a cupped palm,he finally glanced down prosaically at his spread of incompleted tasks and let loose large,elongated yawn but before he allowed himself to douse off,he was prompt to swat himself across the cheek and then feeling the sting of it,placed his hand more tenderly to the place._Guess I don't know my own strength anymore_,Jake thought in slight surprise and turned his ebony eyes onto the large,green numbers of his sleek black electrical clock that read precisely 9:24.

"Wow,"he said to himself with some weariness to his words."I usually don't feel like I have to crash until at least 10:30,maybe all that stuff they told me was just a little more harder to stomach then I realised...I really have to learn to pay attention more."

"Jake!"Spud's excited voice reached his ears and what followed was his friend banging into the room,veering his gaze around the almost every which way and once he caught sight of him,grinned wider and came headlong over to him."Dude,check this out!"

But he only etherised in and out another yawn,replying indifferenttly as he let a medium stack of pages in one of his books he had lifted up by means of his thumb,fan out in a light yet coinciding motion."I'm sort of swamped at the moment,Spud.Can you-WAH!"

In a matter of only seconds,he felt someone topple over him and would have reacted instinctively by pushing them off,had something not landed onto his face that felt cool and stickily blobby at first.Gritting his teeth in annoyance,Jake was about to at least move out from under him,when the liquid dripping off of his face started to feel like it was pulling.Frantically,realising Spud had already gotten off of him,he leapt onto his feet to run to his bathroom._This stuff feels like glue that's come alive_,he thought with a little panic starting to rise in his chest and was about to the door,when he caughtsight ofwhat color the stuff was as it stretched off of him and pulled him forward a bit as it did.

"Spud."Jake began semi-calmly,as he inched over to the side and fingering his crow bar that was normally used to get open his locker if it got stuck,raised it up charily into the air and postioned it with it's dipping hook facing him."Mind telling me what this thing is?"

"It's..."He heard Spud tell him in a slow,nervous voice."It was sort of to help you when you try to do stuff like homework,since everyone figured with all that's happened today that you wouldn't be able to concentrate."his words ceased as he thought for a moment and then inserted infomatively."Oh and you're only suppose to use a small,half-handful of it once per night on you're forehead and let it take the thirty to forty seconds it needs to absorb into you're mind before you fall asleep and then it helps you think clearer."

Feeling a streak of uncertainty cross into him,Jake inquired him in a hard gulp."And if you happen to get too much of this red gunk on you're face,then what ha...happ...ens."

The room seemed to spin,all the possessions he could still make out,began swirling into vibrant colors before his eyes.Moaning with a flood of aching in certain tendons in his body,he started to sway and stagger about as everything grew brighter and fainter.At one point,he felt Spud trying to grasp his arms in order to assist him to move to a chair but then all feeling left his body and was replaced by a fizzling numbness,before every last ounce of cognisance drained from the young dragon's body and he collasped.

Spud watched his friend lying there as the livid,bubbling cerise substance engulfed what was left untouched of Jake's head and then appeared to soak into the top of his scalp without a second's which further action to take,he tried to move forward to at least get his friend in a sitting postion just as Trixie entered the room and with her lower jaw jutting open,she hastened over to the scene before her and dropped to her knees on the other side of Jake.Together,the two managed somewhat easily to lift his arms over their shoulders and once that was accomplished,they moved forward to Jake's swivel computer chair and drapped his body down onto it,having to move him up a few times before he would stay put and only slumped over somewhat.

Feeling a little shaken,she turned to Spud with a pitch of worry in her voice."Dude,how did Jake get knocked out cold like this..."her words vanished in a sharp gasp,as one of his shoulders started to move upward but stopped on her exhale of breath."Spud,what on earth happened?I told you all this was a bad idea from the moment you snagged the stuff off the shelf to the moment we decided we were just going to turn it over to Jake because you were so worked up about going to jail and...hey,hey he's movin' again."

His whole upper body seemed to twitch and turn,as though something were trying to come out of him.The two teens kept exchanging unknowing looks with one another for a few seconds,before something thrusted forward onto the floor and made the two jolt backwards into Jake's bed.With a bold expression crossing Trixie's dark features,she yanked off the green comforter from the bed and sprung forward over whatever and/or whoever was now on the floor.Putting an arm onto one side,she motioned for Spud to go and do the other.After a few moments had passed,they brought their sides inward enough to where Jake's face and feet stuck out.It took some time to realise just how violently he had lunged forth and the two now looked at each other fearfully for him.

"I don't know what happened,"Spud explained to her as they dragged him over to his bed,his voice and eyes marked by bewilderment."All I did was come into his room,slip on his rug and then the next thing I see,he's got the stuff on his face.Will...will he be...?"

"Yes."Trixie breathed with some carefulness,though she felt herself relaxing."Looks like he's gonna be asleep for a while.But..."she turned scrutinising eyes on him."You're _sure_ that's all that happened,cause we don't know what all that crud could do if it's all used."

They both continued to talk amongst themselves,turning their eyes away from the bed as Jake lay completely topid under the padded,chartreuse cover .Something within him was revolving and expanding,like the mucilaginous material that had splattered onto his face,it worked it's way threw every last skin cell and fiber.Into his blood stream and collecting over his insides,until the uprising of a shoreless power bursted and someone arouse from the depths of his soul to a solid and physical state.From the being's eyes,he saw the two chattering with one another and thinking for a second with the urge to do a little damange also surfacing,he put up both his hands and gave the brown-haired boy in front of him a good shove.Then before the African American girl could turn to see him,he fell back in a flash into Jake and bolted them both upwards,to where the girl crinkled her brow at the floating body in mid-air;which left the daemon in a tight spot and so he awakened himself within Jake Long's body,lowering it down some and feeling more grasp,he got to his feet as he watched the girl help her friend onto his feet and the two started to back away.Both looked like they had just commited something horrible.

"What's the matter?"he asked them slowly,drawing up his head a little more while assuming a sort of aloof state."You two look like you've gotten you're faces slapped."

"Jake."Trixie floundered her words but came over to his side to steady him as he seemed to be slightly unstable."We could ask you the same thing,how are you feeling?"

He almost pulled away from her touch,feeling little more then irritation but as he kept his eyes on her,seeing the connection that the two seemed to share and keeping in mind that both looked equally worried,noting they're age similiarity,he was able to figure out what kind of relationship his other self had with these two...they were all friends.Perhaps even best ones.An idea started to fomulate and he pushed aside some of his orginal intentions.

"Look."The evil eidolon spoke to them,trying his best at matching Jake's voice and even gave them a reassuring smile."It's been a long day and I do feel kind of tired...uh,"he was quick to recall the events that had had to occur for him to make his re-entry into the regular world,then told them with only a bit of difficulty to sound normal."See,I've been a little jumpy lately because I'm suppose to be on the watch for an invisible type of magical creature that's been roaming around loose.So if I kind of seemed a little on edge..."

"No,it's okay.We just weren't sure what would happen since that stuff got all over you."

Raising a curious brow at the girl,he turned to look down at his feet where a somewhat large but emptied beaker laid rolling a bit and without giving it a second thought,he inclined over and snatched it up.Gripping it's rotundity,he turned it around in a few angles and just to give them a show,examined it coolly just a few extra moments longer.Then smirked as he discovered it was a rare potion that reverberated any level of dark magic that was created;from the body of any living creature.But as pertinence to his idea molded into a more formated plan in his mind,a need to get the two to leave so that he could begin thinking through and setting up such a grand scheme set in,so he turned to them both as the tension between them started to fall and apparent normalcy returned.

"I've gotta get back to my work,why don't ya'll leave and we'll catch up tomorrow?"

"Alright,"Trixie replied back in a convinced tone,giving a little nod to Spud as she began to exit."Just be sure to get some extra shut eye,you're Gramps told us to remind you to be sure to be well-rested and whatnot to help get ready for you're pre-grad."

He felt an interest spark up in him,so he inquired her creepingly."Which stands for...?"

"Uh...pre-graduation."She awnsered with an odd look crossing her visage."You sure-"

"Yes,yes.I'm fine."Yang blurted out,moving forward and putting his arms around their shoulders,illiberally steered them out of the room."Don't let the door slam on you're way out..."he let another pearl-toothed grin cross his tawned features."I'll do that pleasure."

"Dude."Spud asked him in an unusual no-nonsense voice,putting a hand to interlude him closing the day all the way,leaving it ajar enough to where they were face-to-face,then he asked him."Something's up with you,"he told him with some suspicion starting to arise in his beige eyes."Just...uh,get some sleep and try not jumping for joy anymore."

With that,the two left his wake and he was left to his conjuration.He knew he only partly acted as the real Jake and from that point on would make it seem like the teen boy was starting to become corrupt until everyone would believe he had turned on them._But this time around for my next appearance,_he thought with some self-reprehension._I am going to have a better grip on myself_._Normally,clones have a tendency to become single-minded and even reckless the first time their created_._But since this is going to be my second one,I'm actually going to have a more well-rounded goal in mind_._Those other clones could barely think for themselves but I'm different_...

"So..."Yang started and sequestered himself from the real Jake's body,narrowing his fire filled eyes on him he let Jake's still unconscious self,for the third time,fall to the floor."I've let you're pathetic friends get away for now but I want to make sure you're wide awake for when you get what's coming to you."he could feel his the cruelity starting to grow inside of him,reveling in it."I am going to get make you're life a living nightmare and you won't know until it's too late,when everything is goneand everyone you ever loved hates you."

To Be Continued...

**A/N:**There's a little more to the whole 'bottle' incident that will be more explained in a further chapter.But yeah,Jake's life is about to take a turn for the worst.Bye.

LP


	3. Picture imperfect

Jake flew by the platitudinal scenes of his neighborhood,nearing his school grounds with hardly any time to spare.Normally,he would have just taken his usual route and would have gone on his skateboard with his friends but for some reason his alarm clock hadn't gone off that morning and yet he hadn't had time to worry about it.As he tried to scribble down line after line of his homework in his spiral notebook;all at the same time having to maneuver his way along the sharp-cornered turns and had just narrowly avoided a steel lamp post being installed,when he caught the relieving sight of his school and bringing back his wings,let lifted them up into the air then and in one good flap upwards he was jettisoning down in a barreling flight to try and make it.

_If I didn't know any better_...he began think untenably as he landed behind a mail box to transform back._I'd say someone tampered with it while I was asleep_...

But Jake let the whole idea drop altogether as he raced across the sidewalk and gave a wave when he saw Trixie and Spud were just about to go in.They looked up at him when he called their names and yet something about the way they seemed to take in his presence,made him wonder if they knew something he didn't and he immediately felt the greeting face he had managed to work up drop,feeling out of place now.

Trixie didn't smile but instead inquired him carefully."Hey.Um...listen,something about you wasn't..."she suddenly turned a little faltering and had to pause to think but then came back with a little more concern filtering across her face."..._right_ with you last night.I mean,it was _you_ but it just didn't feel like...um,well,how are you feeling?"

"Good,I think."Jake replied back with some will to lift everyone's spirits."But I didn't wake up early enough to catch you guys because somethin' messed up my clock and if that weren't enough,I had this really weird dream that Spud came running into my room and spilled some sort of red stuff on my face."he tried to render them to risibility at least because of the strain he felt but spoke pelutantly at their visages that both reflected disbelief."That wasn't a dream I had last night...was it?"

"Did you see Rose last night?"Spud asked him slowly,still harboring an inert visage.

"No."

"Then that proves to you it _was_ real!"He exclaimed prosperously,straightening out his and curling his fists in the air."And..."his unbesought display died as the bell rang and the three hurried in."But yeah,I accidently took that stuff and I'm guessing it was the one next to it I was suppose to grab but then again I only had like thirteen seconds,it was getting late,the lighting in the back room wasn't perfect and I think Fu might..."

"I'm _guessing_ you better keep you're mouth shut about the whole thing and agree to never take without permission again,in other words,_steal_."Trixie admoninshed him as they entered the building and seeing with satisfaction that guilt had once again passed over his light features,turned to Jake more solicitously."To us,you really did some out of character last night,dude.And...I don't know.Everything was just freaky,that's all."

Jake rolled his charcoal eyes and told her discountingly as began to depart from each other to go to their separate lockers."Trix,please,nothing is gonna go wrong and if it already he has."he merely shrugged."I'll be on it slicker then grease.Trust me,as long as I have the say-so around here,nothing can go wrong and will not go wrong."

But she only shook head in surrender."Okay,fine,I trust you."she told him yet as she was leaving,shot him a look and told him with warning edged in her words."I just hope you remember that that's the kind of attitude that can get you into big trouble."

He watched as she took off towards her own locker further down the hall and sighed with some ambivalence.The truth was,that he had felt completely different last night.In his sleep even,he had felt like had been on the outside of himself looking down at his snoozing form.But as these thoughts floated through him and he finally shut the locker as he was done getting everything he needed for first period,Jake felt the feverish feel once again that morning of not wanting to be late in order not to screw up his life at the moment and charged down the hair at a hurtle.Though,we was without knowledge that he was being kept an eye on by someone lurking in the opposing hallway,yet the dark figure was feeling snug being wedged between the end of the lockers and the wall.Yet he didn't lose any poise or do anything to draw attention.

"I did a little research on you're life."he muttered to himself minaciously,though he felt somewhat cramped and would have fallen forward,had a beautiful blond girl not of passed the lockers and continued down the part of the hall Jake had left._And I think I know my first target_._Then,gradually,I'm going to make my way to the top_.

Later on that day after school...

The day had been fairly uneventful thus far,as Jake strolled down the sidewalk to his Grandfather's shop.Trixie had had to run some chores for her Mother;who was in the middle of a tight schedule with her airline duties and Spud had had to get home to clean what was left of all the disposed tubes he had stashed under his bed when they had innovatively put his one-hundred use skin cream to good use when it had saved Rose from having to leave the city._Man,_he thought with slight pining,_we haven't even seen each other in almost two day_s._I'll have to try to get in touch with her to-_

All of a sudden,he felt himself being yanked off the street and into an alleyway.Jake braced himself to take down his attacker,when he found to his astonishment,a familiar pair of light green eyes.He almost had to do a doubletake to make sure his eyes were correct but she hardly let him have the opportunity,as Sun folded her arms and glared daggers at him,almost like he had commited sin and it made him want to shrink then.

"Jacob,"She began in a very low,very stern voice."I do not have _any_ idea what possessed you to do what you did today.But all I care to know is why you did."

He stared up into her firmly pressed face and pulled a little at his collar,not use to this side of her."I-I...don't know..."his words instantly turned to traulism."...wha-what..."

"I don't want any excuses,Jake."Sun interrupted him,her voice rising slightly."We both know what I'm speaking of and there's no way to deny it...now listen,I've let quite a few of you're negative actions be handled through you're own learning process and I have even told Laoshi to maybe not be so strict.But this is the last straw,Jake,I know you're a good kid for the most parts and you have a demanding life.I don't..."she had to take a moment to clear her mind and began,her voice hinted in sorry."I just do not think I can let it go this time.What you did today...the principle of the matter,hurt."

"_What?_"Jake blurted out in frustration,feeling himself more confused then ever."What do you think I did that was so wrong?All I did today was show up and try to pass."

"Trying to pass!"She lashed back angrily,thrusting something that was torn into shreds into the teenager's hands."Or trying to expose all of our secret identities to humans?"

Without seeing any other way out of it,Jake saw that they were just long strands that had some sort of large,red writing on them.So giving her an appealing glance upward as he positioned himself to lay them down in order to read,she reluctantly gave him a nod and he went to work at matching them up.It took him under ten seconds and yet it felt like an eternity of perpetual shock,as he very unwantingly placed in the last fibril of what was now distinguishable as the roll-down sheet that she,like most of their teachers,used to project things upon.But that's not what got to Jake,it was what was written in bold,blood-red lettering.**I am going to reveal that I am the American Dragon.As well as my Grandfather,Ms. Park and of course,Haley.Signed the American Dragon himself now andnot much longerafter this. -Jake Long.**

Addlepated by this,he looked up at her full in the face."Ms. Park,I don't know who would of done this but _I_ didn't."his words felt fruitless as she appeared to having been expecting this kind of reaction and instead he when he went on,choose what he was going to say more carefully."I couldn't have had time to do it,my friends told me I was dead asleep last night and I got up really late.Then,I didn't do anything besides go to my first four classes and everything in the room seemed fine when I got there."

"Firstly,it had to have happened between the hours of seven PM yesterday and then six AM today before I arrived.Secondly,I gave the entire room a good cleaning after I saw it before anyone else got there and thirdly,you're tendencies to be careless with what you do makes me question you're claims."her eyes narrowed on him,apparently still too upset to see the natural truth to what he spoke as a thing of reality."Namingly the time you almost dropped everything for a girl who could very well end the entire magical world with the Huntsman,when you nearly let Haley get injured and now-"

"Wait."Jake cut her off abruptly,not caring that he was getting out of bounds again."I thought it was just this that was written on,are you saying you're entire room was..."

"Vandalised."She finished for him testily,clearly losing a hold on her paitence."Correct Jacob,every last inch of it."her eyes swerved down momentarily and then came back up to meet his."That was the remainder I kept for evidence reasons.And...it isn't so much the damage of the room or the few costly things that I will have to replace.The fact that I don't know you're reasons for doing this,is what I am most concerned with and want to sort out.I just...I just want to know why you would do this Jake.Why?"

"_Read_..._my_..._lips_."Jake told her in a prolonged manner,sore because he was feeling accused as he had this morning."I didn't do any of this.'Sides,there's no real proof."

Sun let a deplorable look cross her features briefly,as she slipped her hand into the light brown leather purse she had hanging from one shoulder and withdrew out a snapshot of what Jake was horrified to find was a picture of himself fairly up close with a bottle of red spray paint in one hand as he wrote the awful note,with the other hand obviously out and holding the camera in just the precise angle to get a clear shot of himself in the act of doing it.For a moment Jake's mind didn't comprehend the very plausible proof shown before him and then slowly but surely,Sun Park's depicted version of what might as well of been just a myth,became a true life story to Jake.It was him,every last detail of himself in the photo he never remembered taking was very similar to his own...except for the eyes.

There was something oddly awakening about the way this image of him was staring up grinningly into the lens,something about the raw intention to perform this act in this Jake's leering,made it come together for him.It was something that Jake had witnessed close up before and something he was dreading but it was starting to make sense and that was just good enough for him.

"I've got to go."Jake told her with determination etched in his light taupe features."I've got to get to Gramp's and..."he trailed off quietly when she caught him by the arm,it wasn't tight enough to cause any sort of pain but just a tight enough squeeze to make him pause and yet before she uttered a word,he turned to tell her defensively in his name."It wasn't me,Sun Park.But I have an idea who it might be and I will stop him."

He worked his way from her grasp and,allomorphing in his dazzling display of azure lights,took off in flight to his grandfather's shop.Not knowing exactly how he was to go about explaining not only this but the fact that he had created his evil self in the 1st place.And yet,knowing that time was of the essence if he was to bet his own clone.

**A/N:**Think this was bad for Jake...just wait.lol.Well,ttyl.More Rose involvement next chapter as she will take a bigger role and especially towards the end in helping Jake.

LP


	4. When what we see deceives us

If there was ever a moment in Jake's life where he wanted to bury himself below the surface of the earth,today was one of those days.Yang was wasting little time with his attempts at what Jake had perceptibly concluded was him trying to show him up and make him seem corrupted.Though this was a new direction for the sinister side of himself to take,it wasn't what made Jake riddled with burning curiosity,it was how he had found out about personal stuff like Haley and Sun being dragons also or how he managed to find out what school Jake went to._Almost there_,he thought with little if at all relief at the promise of what he might find,as his eyes fell onto the eaves of his grandfather's store and he retroflexed his wings to make a pushing descent down.

"I hope I'm not too late..."Jake muttered to himself as he proceeded through the front doors,his vitals welted in fear for the fact the cloned dragon may have even done a worser deed this time."_Yo,_"he announced audaciously,making a cartwheeling arrival into the shop and bringing his hands up in a martial art pose."I got you're game right-"

His ebony eyes were appraised by the average setting of his grandfather skimming a worn,red book on the front counter and Fu Dog stacking some of their pawn shop and thrift store purchased merchandise on some of the shelves to the side.But they had ceased their activities at the grand entrance by Jake,which mad the daring inclinment he had worked up to disseminate on the spot and leaving him to feel slightly akward.

"...here."He finished with a slight weakness to his tone.

"Jake?"Laoshi inquired with some strangeness to his tone,though he didn't seem like he was angered or offended as would be an obvious sign of Yang's exploit."Why are you standing in the middle of the room?I thought you had just gone to the restroom."

At the sound of this,Jake once again adopted a determined grit and clenching both of his fists,charged passed his bewildered mentors and into the back room._You flippin' no-good life stealer,_he thought with some bitterness growing in him,as his lunged his hand out and jerked back the door."Alright,Yang!Hope you're ready for a can of..."

The words once again fell flat as all he foundwere normal soft yellow wallpapered walls and the bit of green apple potpourri scenting the somewhat otherwise stale air.Nothing seemed to be out of place and the only new addition to it was the still visible molding rigids of where Jake had flamed multiple holes through the wall about a week and a half ago.

"Is there something troubling you?"His grandfather's voice sounded behind him and startled him in to turning around,where he saw the older man's countenance was now marked by catechism."You're acting rather unusaully today,were you absolutely sure when you agreed to these final exercises?Because we only have three days be ready."

Suddenly,an idea of his own formed,if he stuck around and kept guard then he would be ready for Yang Jake's next assault.Haley was safe training with Sun Park and his parents were still working for another hour or so,which meant that the best thing for him to do would be to remain where he was and knowing that Rose would avoid him in public anyways,the fourteen-year-old allowed a willing,dogmatic smile.

"I'm fine,Gramps.But if were gonna be ready for anything,we need to get to trainin'."

But as the two went back to the front to pick up where they had left off on the mind control avoiding and some minor telepathy lessons that Jake would practice in future lessons,the dark vinaceous dragon that had latched itself above on the ceiling,snaked down onto the ground after they had returned to the front and made his way over to where Fu Dog's laptop was resting on a stool and picking it up,began to type with an amazing amount of dexterity.His eyes charcoal eyes scorching their terrible flames as he managed to hack into the a few different programs.

"Let's see what an impregable computer virus and a few threatening E-mails stir up."

Later that night in Jake's dreams...

Jake was still feeling apprehension,as he entered his dereism realm in which he found was taking place once more in Central Park,the common place where him and Rose met up.But something was different this time around,he felt as though he were being watched,as if large,exposing eyes were penetrating his back and he whirled around in the midst of walking down a hill into some bushes.

Examining his surroundings warily as he did,the fourteen-year-old started to walk backwards,his eyes now darting very unsurely in the shadowy leafage clustered above him and was nearing the base when he heard some sounds of blasting coming from the other side of the bushes.

Flashing back to face forward,he shifted into his tall,moderately brawny red self and took air all the way out to where saw to his amazement;Rose dressed fully in her Hunts attire and using her staff,succeded in shooting off several old coke cans that had obviously been assembled by her in different places of varying height for target practice.

"Remember when you asked me how you're aim was?"Jake inquired her flippantly and when she turned her blue eyes onto him,continued without change to his tone."I would really like to restate that lousy sentence and tell you you're aim's improved since you've been gone."

She pulled her mask up to her forehead and in turn told him with a hint of slyness to her words."I thought you would have been keen enough to realise by now that that misfire was intentional and you still bought it."

"Um...the falling bricks sort of scrambled my memory."He lied briefly,placing a claw to his head meekly to as if he still felt their thumping."So,"his began with his voice and eyes becoming marked by good-natured inveiglement towards the making of his discovery."What's with all this anyways?No ones around making you do it."

"Well,unlike some people,I like all the extra practice I can get."Rose explained with an calm air about her,the attitude she represented back at the Academy similar to the one she showed at the moment as she went over to begin collecting the fallen targets."I've been doing this for years but it's mostly only when I really wanted to perfect a move in privacy."

Jake felt an understanding fall onto him,a reminder of how much difference there was between them."Hey,"he voiced up with some slight eagerness to cheer her up edging his words."Ya know,I always did wonder how you guys managed to run and get the whole baton-twirling thing with those Hunts stick things down.Care to let me try?"

"Only if you think you can handle it."She replied back in the same one-sided manner and yet she went to work at placing some undented cans from the knapsack she retrieved that was hanging from a broken off branch."It's the same concept as batone or flag twirling but we had to learn to keep it up while still performing certain moves.The everchanging multiple routines are really tricky to get on the first try,in other words."

But he merely scoffed at that."You happen to be talkin' to a particular dragon that is about to be flyin' solo pretty soon."he ceased his boastful words,awaiting her reaction.

"Solo,really?That's an accomplishment."Rose told him with a pleased note in her voice and yet she didn't seem as thrilled as she could have been,finishing the final touchs to setting up the cans and even a half jug that had once been a milk container."But..."she began with a little bit of remonstrance to her words,as she walked up to tell him up closer."You're not exactly the world's most coordinated dragon in case you haven't noticed.Maybe I better give you a few basic lessons before we start,then at least you'll get a better idea of what it's like."

"Un-coordinated?"Jake's jaw dropped a little and his eyes filled with a little disbelief,as he countered back swiftly."I bet I have more coordination in one claw then you have in you're entire body.In fact,"he went on,grinning haughtily to himself."I put the hard _core_ in the..."

"You've fallen down two flights of stairs,tripped off you're skateboard and on that bowl of jerky you offered me once,walked right into an open locker door,have flatulented flames a couple of times and nearly blew up an entire first year class of dragon slayers."she smiled a rather knowing smile and brought the staff up in her hand pointing upwards,inquiring him in a bit of an ickle sweet tone."Oh...what was that you were saying about coordination?That you had so much more then me or something?"

Narrowing his blackened eyes,he snatched the staff from her hand and moved over to the first target.With a deep and concentrated breath,he drew back his upper body and then gave the staff a good spin between his dark claws but just when he thought he had it;it had vanished.

Looking around in confusion,Jake only glanced up momentarily but much to his displeasure of having it's curved front clock him on the top of the head as it fell.But shaking a claw precludingly in her direction when she started to come over to assist him,he got into an almost cross pose and emitting a brew of smoke from his snout,Jake flounced forward but with moving the staff with his eyes on it every little twist and turn of the way.

Though afterhe had then slipped on his tail and had managed to take out a straggly limb,he flusteredly tried quite a few more times before Rose chuckled under her breath and caught the sceptre's middle as he had accidently flung it backwards.

"It's all in the wrist movements."She explained to him clemently,moving her sapphire eyes up to where he was balanced on his tail and had claw tauted out as he had very much so originally intended for it to go at least forward,then turned to face forward."If you try too much at doing different moves,you'll lose focus of what it was you were suppose to do in the first place but if you try to overdo one move,it could easily lead to pulling something or in the least straining you're arm for a day or two."

Jake rolled his sable eyes,before nodding and watching for the next few minutes or so whilst she broke down the fundamentals for him.After a time,she handed it back over to Jake and though he was more tentative with his moves this time,after half an hour he had succeded in four nearly flawless spins and had even managed to hit one small upper right side of a crinkled rootbeer can.Some more time had passed after they had cleaned up and they both had walked together hand-in-hand to where they came to rest on edge of a huge,deep grey stone fountain in the park's center.

It had an angelic child perched atop it and was spurting glimmering quartz jets of water in both directions.The two sat on a little ways apart and let their fingers loosen a bit,as they became entranced in looking at the gorgeous sculpture,crafted with meticulous,expert care and was now being portrayed in all it's glory;it almost made Jake forget it was all just a dream and looking down at her smooth,well-proportioned hand that rested lightly in his own and then turning to look at her as she continued to gaze thoughtfully upwards,sent a feeling he hadn't felt so strongly at this moment in his life and that feeling was that of a need to protect her.In the least bit,to put her on guard.She needed to know what was going on.

"Rose,there's something I need to tell you..."He began gently,not wanting to affright her with the news but didn't want to make it seem like the most lightest topic he could have rummaged up with."Its...well,it's kind of about me.Well,sorta me but with a different twist it's..."his words trailed as she turned patient eyes on him."...about an evil clone of mine named that I've sort of named Yang Jake and he's on the loose,trying to destory me life."

Her response was not what he had expected,as thought a rather dreadful expression did cross her face,the way she stiffened herself and looked a bit away left him alittle puzzled,until she finally seemed to relax after a brief second or more,then stared straight into his slightly confused eyes.

"Tell me what happened."she almost demanded in a steely tone."I want to know every last detail about what this _Yang_ Jake has done so far."

Still wondering why she was all-out determined,Jake began from the beginning of the story and althrough out she listened to him with an intentness about her,nodding every so often when he paused to check if she was still listening and as always she was.Feeling a little winded from giving her more information then he had first planned on,he finished with a heavy sigh and cocked a brow as she thought over carefully what he said.

"You know,Rose.I didn't really want to launch into a huge story."

She didn't acknowledge him then,her golden hair fell over to conceal a part of her face,catching his eye that it had a little more sheen to it in the summery weather.But as she continued to ignore him,being obsessed with thinking something through,the gnarl of need inside of Jake grew.

"Listen,"he took her hand again so suddenly that it caused her to look up at him with surprise filtered across her pulchritudinous features."I didn't want to tell you this to worry you even more,I just wanted you to know."

Her eyes focused into his,searchingly;then a small smile parted on her puce lips."I'm not worried for myself but I do want to help you out."Rose told him,seriousness surfacing again in her words."I know were focusing on the Huntsclan but this is important to.Actually,"she breathed with some relief,fanning her hand a little as if to suggest she were hot."Considering all I've had to endure these last few months,it'd be nice for a new change of pace.All I've ever done is center most of my life to being Thorn anyhow."

"That means a lot.."Jake smiled back thankfully as they finally rose to their feet but then a qualmish look formed on his visage and he told her in a soild tone."You might not be able to tell who is who if he you guys ever meet...I-I don't know how you'll be able to pick out the real me if you-"

"You're eyes."She told him breezily,starting to run the small crystal of her dream charm in between her fingers."Remember when I told you they seemed familiar at the Grand Equinox Hunt...?"her words faded some as she had to think of another way to explain and a few seconds later turned back to him as he started to approach."Words can be the most deceiteful things that can ever pass through a person's ears,Jake,that's why I rely on what I see in someone's eyes to tell me the truth.With you,I know I can."

Jake gave her an odd,yet intrigued look."You can tell if someone is lying by looking into their eyes?Whoa,do you think you could show me that?"

"I already taught you one thing."she replied smoothly,hands on hips."I..."

Rose's show of nervousness as she trailed her words made him come up a bit more towards her."Hey,are you okay?If you do have too much on you're plate or something,it's fine.I only ever wanted to warn you so tha-"

"I'll see you tomorrow,Jake."She cut him off and clutching her charm very tightly,teleported away in a small,purple radiance but gave a small wave before she dissipated."Tell me more about plans to stop him at school."

As he watched her leave,it wasn't so much that she wanted to talk with him in school that was peculiar,as it was the way she was acting.But even so,she had told him she was going to help him with this and Jake did not doubt her for a second...as she didn't him._You're not going to win,Yang_. he thought with a burning within,awakening him as the glow of the moon outside fell on his eyes._Some battles you've __won but not the war_._So I would find myself a real nice little hideaway for when I find you_.

**A/N:**Wave you're hands in the air if ya'll want some one-on-one Jake & Yang action.Well,the showdown will be here before long.Stay tuned.ttyl.

LP


	5. Friendships falling

Forenoon light splayed all into the kitchen as Jake entered the next day,a bit more upbeat now that he had talked out what was happening to him with Rose but still wary of what he did and who he talked with.He'd already indagated every inch of his house besides his parent's room just to make sure everything has been left undisturbed and yet as he entered the kitchen with some sanguine in tact to his disposition,the sight in return that greeted him was lesser of what he had anticipated that morning to find.

"Jake,"His mother approached him to where she had been fixing sausage and eggs,coming up to stand with her hands on hips,her voice and eyes both marked by imposition."What is the meaning of this _this?_I want some sort of explanation for why you'd even consider it."

Cringing a little under her infuriated eyes,he gingerly reached out his hand when she gave him a paper to read.The first thing that caught his eye was the title of the page and it made Jake wonder where she had found it,because he had left it in his room to finish it over the weekend when he wasn't busy training for his advanced dragon tests that would be very shortly Sunday but then the thing with Yang had come up and he'd forgotten all about his History report altogether that wasn't even due until Monday.But now,looking at the drawn on paper of what appeared to be a bad drawing of his history teacher Mr. Moseby in pink and rather girlish-looking undergarments and then at his grade,he wish he hadn't.

"An F-,"his facial features succiented in disbelief,staring at the sheet."How'd I get an-F?"

"That's what I would like to know."Susan added congruously,waiting for him to meet her eyes again."How on earth did you ever manage to fit such a ridiculous idea into that mind of yours that it was okay to draw something absurd and actually turn it in expecting to get credit?"a concerned look crossed her tawned visage."Are you feeling alright?You've been acting different lately.Listen,if becoming a lone dragon is too much pressure,then-"

"No!"Jake cut her off suddenly,his eyes widening but then placed a hand meant to calm on her right arm."No,Mom,I really want this."his tone fell normal again,tinged with reasoning as he went on."It is a little harder but I _am_ going to do better.I'm just...you know,busy."

"I know you are,Jake.I know."She sighed in slight tension,massaging her temples briefly.

Giving the last few moments of surprise to wear off of him,he stared at the paper again and then it came to him...Yang Jake was forging his homework and turning it in.At the rate that he was going and since the two had yet to come face-to-face,person-to-person,there was no telling what else he could be doing.With a sinking feeling,Jake crunched up the piece of paper in hand much to his mother's protesting and grabbing a still steaming roll off the counter,was about to make a rush for the door when his mother interposed him.

"I want to know what's going on,Jacob."she told him in a renewed firm voice."You are not leaving until I get the whole truth and nothing but it.Something isn't right,I want to know."

He only glared back in frustration,for although he wanted to protect them all,he knew that the best thing he could do would be to find his evil self first.Jake had resisted telling Laoshi because he didn't want him to think he couldn't handle it but he knew the second Yang did anything that resulted in any act of violence towards anyone,he would tell him.But at the moment he wanted things kept on the down low,he wanted to prove that he could take on his own creation without any help whatsoever as he'd done before.So without giving it a second's thought,because otherwise he might not have attempted it,Jake morphed into his dragon self and soared out of the kitchen through the open window his mother had latched open to cool off rolls she had made and was off to school,determined and yet insecure.

Later that day...

Jake arrived to school that day to a very different setting then he was use to,nearly everyone seemed distant from him,;even if they were going about their regular activites.For some reason,though he was pretty sure they did not know,he just felt like he was on the outside looking in.As the long day wore on,he eventually found himself in the library for research in order to take advantage of them ake up report Mr. Moseby had given him to redo over again and have it due as prerequisited Monday in the first place.

"Here,take this."A familiar,gregarious voice spoke from behind him at the table he sat at.

Looking over his shoulder from writing,he smiled greetingly back at Rose."Hey there."his eyes moved down to what she was holding out to him and with a curious appearance crossing his visage,inquired."What's this thing for?"

"To help you sense if Yang Jake is nearby."She replied automatically,trying to steady some books in her right hand as she placed what looked like a small and silver-ish,metal ball in his hand."See,dragon's excrete a some sort of microbotic chemical from their scales that coat their entire body,"indicating an index finger to a small little knob on it,she continued a little more carefully as she apparently noticed the queasy expression he displayed."It's just some stuff that serves as a way out for not having to sun bath since dragons are cold-blooded.But anyways,this is called a D.S.C.S. Dragon Scale Cell Sensor.You hold it and turn the knob to the right,then frequency waves emit that detect a dragon for up to fifteen miles and in case you're just carrying it with you not using it,it'll go off if one is close by."

"But wouldn't it just pick up me by mistake?"He pointed out,his tone reflecting doubt.

At that,she smiled cleverly and added."The waves are generated outward from the user,whether dragon or not,it only detects those away from the person holding it.'

"You mean like a force field?"

"Exactly."

"That's awesome!"Jake exclaimed to her,immensely impressed and finally felt an edge over his elusive counterpart growing."With this thing,there's no chance Yang's gonna be able to pull a fast one on me now."

Nodding,Rose made a gesture at the door."Well,I better get back before they send out a search party to see if I even made it."her demeanor sobered."Becareful with that Jake,the Huntsman may have a few more of them but they're fairly rare antiques."

"You got it."He promised with only slight briskness and placed the orb in his bag but feeling something once again amiss with her attitude,he called out to make sure before she exited."Hey,I'll see you tonight...right?"

She seemed to hesitate momentarily before turning and called back."That sounds like a good a idea.If you have any new information,I'll contact you and if you have any new information,then you to me.Sound all right then?"

"Yeah,sure."Jake anwsered in a unpretentious laugh."For those reasons."

After she had left without another word,he had had to fight the urge to go find out what was bothering her.She just wasn't herself nowadays and yet Jake had to admit he was acting a bit differently too.But after about another thirty minutes had passed,he felt he had finally gathered enough new information to rewrite a more decent paper,when someone pushed forward a laptop right across the oak table and hit the front one of his books enough to move it just a enough to get his attention to look up.When he did,however,he saw both of Trixie and Spud's glowering faces at him;which meant only one thing.

"Uh..."He began uncertainly on how to react,his charcoal eyes dropping to the blank screen."I'm guessing you guys have something to show me?"

"You should know,stupid."Spud shot at him in mild restraint to his anger.

Trixie put a hand up to silence him from continuing to insult Jake and then put it down onto table,fathoming him though through umber eyes indicated in very precise and clear ambivalence."Read these two e-mails."she told him with a very stone-faced appearace,scooting the laptop a bit closer to him."Carefully."

He gave her quizzical look and in turn she only crossed her arms,as if this was the most important thing in the world for them to find out something and it felt like that to Jake.This moment jumped out at him as if to say this was the deciding moment to them trusting him and he didn't want to deal with it.He wanted to shove this burden onto someone else and worry on matters that interested him the most,not his evil clone.But with a waivering groan,he pressed the button on the keyboard to remove the screen saver and then found to e-mails that were close together.One was addressed to Trixie and the other Spud,a bit reluctantly,he began reading them both.

_To:SuperawesumSpudorama_

_From:PlayahDrag_

_Subject:You're a freak of nature,dude!_

_Yeah,what can I say?Well,I'm going2 steal Stacy away from u_._I will date her and of course u-kno-who_._I am a playah after all_._Oh,and u better learn how to conjour up a magic spell to protect you're house or all you're stuff's gonna be gone_.

_Best wishes,_

_Jake_.

_To:Trixinmix87 _

_From:PlayahDrag_

_Subject:Adoption an option_

_U kno,Trix_._I've been thinking,you know how ur parents are never 2 gether anymore?Yeah,I heard ur precious daddy got shot out of the big,bad,blue sky_._Ur mommy and grandma r fighting about whether they're gonna have enough 2 feed u after the funeral costs 4 daddy_.

_Best wishes,_

_Jake_.

"It was my evil clone,"He told them immediately after reading the last letter and stared back up at them,resilient to their anger."He's come back some how and has been goin' around posing as me to try to ruin my life."

Spud's vexed expression seemed to lessen,as he acquired a curious note to what he asked next."You mean the one who snagged up all the other clones like old ladies in the discount sewing aisle at the mall and then almost did you too?"

"Right and I've been trying to find a way to stop him before..."

All of a sudden,he noticed that a strange purple radiance was coming from his backpack and furrowing his brow in wonderment,slipped a hand into it and brought out the metallic sphere Rose had given him.Jake was about to make an excuse to go off and find his double,when everything blacked out,making him gasp in shock and the last thing he did was drop the ball to put both his hands to his face to make sure he could still feel,when a second soul transfused inside of him and embodied himself once more in his Yin self.

"I hope you two like the new me."Yang spoke out to them in a low,even voice,gathering his things up and taking a leave."Because I just made all of that stuff up,I had to pretend to be myself for a while longer until I put my whole plan together.Truth is,I'm done with this hero stuff and all of the sheer _crap _I have to put up with.Yang Jake doesn't exist because I lied to you or are both of you so slow you can't understand that?"he paused at his rhetorical question and smirked at their completely gaping faces,then finished slyly."Don't be so surprised,guys.I was always considering going bad growing up but after I found I was a dragon,I wanted to get my Gramps to teach me all I now know and since I'm about to graduate;he's going to be splitsville and this cities going to be mine for the taking."

"_Stop_."Trixie chided at him,running up and grabbing him by the arm as he almost left."Me and Spud might not know what to believe right now but you're _not_ about to leave here."

Yang chuckled with amusement arousing from his throat but kept it close to Jake's."And I suppose a weak little human like you is going to try and contend against a great and mighty flame-spewing,claw-shredding and bone-crushing dragon like me?"he inquired her slowly and wickedly,feeling satisfied when she recoiled in alarm,continued to make his way out in the filling halls of teens who were leaving a little before the bell."Yeah,I thought not."

He was gaining control over the views people held over Jake,he was getting control over Jake's life and he was getting control over Jake.Keeping all this in mind gratifyingly,he was about to turn into the boy's restroom before taking off on his next task,when he felt a jolt inside of him and was about to dismiss it when it came again this time harder.He thumped his fist to his chest and was about to command something,when Yang experienced what felt like bare hands grasping him from within and thrusted him up against the tile wall.

_I'm getting out of here,_A voice shouted out at him angrily._Then I'm taking you down_!

To Be Continued...

**A/N:**Yep,the first huge struggle for control between the two is taking place.Wonder who'll win this match of who gets to control who.Also,possessing people is one of Yang's new powers which will be further explained how he obtained them,etc. later on.Until next time.

LP


	6. Showdown on campus grounds

Everything felt like it was tugging at him every which way as Jake tried with every ounce of his strength to regain dominance over his own body but it seemed the more it tried the weaker he got as he finally caught did get a glimpse out of one of his eyes to see everyone had left.Jake had to think fast if he was going to stop him.But Yang was like a large,solid and immovable wall;keeping Jake just below the surface.Suddenly,a risky idea came to mind but he had to try it,he felt he had no other option.

"Hey,Yang."He spoke out of himself in a reposed voice,though his felt malaised about how he would respond."You know,I've been thinking...there's no possible way I will ever be rid of you.It was hard to come to this but I've had a few days to think."

Their feet finally hit the asphalt parking lot and after a few moments,Yang's deep voice replied back without a hint of concern at what Jake was saying."Can you think and be safe at the same time?But yes,though I'm having to repeat myself,I am the stronger one."

"Right,"Jake continued,keeping a steady edge to his words as he could feel the two of them turning right and more then likely heading for the sidewalk."So,I was thinking,why don't the two of us team up and take down this city together?"he paused to let what he had suggested sink in and then continued with more confidence building inside to match his phonation."Yeah,I tried the good thing for a while but the truth is,while being the Am Drag is a cool way to go by;the whole 'saving the magical realm' gets boring.I mean,it's time for me to branch out on me own."

"Oh?"His evil facsimile countered perfidiously,as he ceased walking."I see where you're getting at but I don't really see us forming an alliance."

_This dude looks exactly like me,he's gotta have something more then just that that makes him tick,_Jake thought in self-motivation then tried a little more persuasively."Dude,think about it.Why would I fight against someone I just got lucky with fighting once before?Just like you,I'm using my common sense here.I know I got a little angry when you got into me like that back in the library but I wanted to be the one to talk to you first."

"Why exactly would you submit to me?"Yang inquired him with suspicion still edged in his words and suddenly Jake felt him resting their back to a pole of some type."I mean...you're a pretty stubborn dragon.How would I be sure you wouldn't just double cross me the moment I free you?"

Thinking for a moment,he delivered the pith to his idea."Just look at it this way,one dragon can raise the roof."his voice grew cirrosedly profound as he continued."But two dragons can bring down the house.You get me?"

A time passed then where Yang seemed to be considering all that he was saying and in that time,Jake did whatever he could not to draw attention to the fact that he was still very unsure about the whole ordeal of what he had offered.But for now it was his only weapon,for all he saw while he was immured within was an abridged darkness that kept him from moving an inch.Occasionally a feeling would return for a spell to his arm or feet but aside from Yang's and his own voice,everything seemed out of range.

"Though metaphors are what I'd expect from those more older,I can see you've given this some thought."Yang said as he leaned up off what metal beam he had been supporting his back on,stretching lackadaisically and finally responding in a thoroughly convinced voice."Alright,Jake.I'll allow you one shot at being on my side...just _one _and if not you're out of here."

It was slow at first but Jake felt more matter returning to him and pretty soon his sight was aggravating in normal colors and the everyday sounds of the city filtered through his ears,as he found himself standing out a few feet from a grinning Yang,who had arm pressed up against the side of the gate entrance and was staring expectantly at him as he found his bearings.

"So..."he began when Jake looked him in the eye,which sent a chill down his spine at the way he was glaring at him."Where do we go from here?"

"Well,I do have a plan about a certain event that's coming up."

Yang raised his brows in slight intricacy as he approached some more."I think I already know what you mean but alright then,tell me what it is."

"Okay."Jake shamed forth a pleasant look across his facial features as he came a bit closer and then his ebony eye narrowed instantly on Yang,as he morphed in a very brief flash of azure and sideswiped with his tail against the fence post,said contumeliously."Plan payback on the event of beatin' down one sorry-faced,non-brother is of now officially a go!"

Yang sighed roughly under his breath,before graps both hands around Jake's tail and shifting into his dragon form,performed a couple aerial flips with Jake in tow and and bashed him hard onto the ground."I knew you were going to betray me the moment I freed you,must be physic,huh?"

"Shut it."He lambasted him avidly,teleporting from Yang's grips and then reappearing behind him."All I want is to kick you're can to the curve."

Jake was about to strike down a claw when Yang caught it and thrusted him forward but then before he could make a move,Jake butted his head into Yang's chest;once wind was temporarily knocked out of him he then turned an elbow in the direction of his head and was would have landed into him,had Yang not have planted a kick into his ribs which was at the moment Jake's blind spot.Clenching his fists,he recidivated some and then got a better look at Yang as they both tried to regain some composure.

He had definitely had a little upgrade,now instead of a green streak in his black hair,it was a deep red.Instead of red jacket,he was sporting a more darker,almost coal color one that still resembled Jake's in design._Hm,the only thing missin' is the horns and the tail_,his mind wandered just a bit before Yang bursted out into a strong radiance of brightly flaming orange.

"You're not the only one who has tricks up their sleeves."Yang's smooth and ignominious voice spoke as the vibrant lights faded."Jake,"he chuckled a bit and then appeared hovering above a line of dark-looking Jake's that were assembled facing the real one."Meet my minions."

"Wha-?How'd-?You're not..."His prated for a few moments before just deciding it wasn't important and concentrating by putting his claws both together,produced six perfect Jake clones of his own."You're move."

Surprise fell over Yang's sienna features."You're not gonna ask me how?"

"Not interested."Jake replied back indifferently and flew down to where his clones awaited him."Okay,guys.I now this might seem weird but..."

Less then a minute later,all seven Jake and seven Yang were squaring off and as the sky was starting to become overcasted by thunderheads rolling in from one far corner,all of them charged forward but what caught everyone who didn't have green streaked on the tips of their hair,was that all the Jake's seemed to be going for the original Yang still in place above and as they engulfed him in a swarm, the Yang clones went after Jake.

Who kicked up a flag pole off to the side that had been apparently abandoned after practice and giving it a few good twirls;started to knock a few of the Yang clones into an open dumpster.Then,as two more tried to come up to take him down from either side of him he brought the pole back up as he stood erect and jabbing the end into the ground,wrapped his tail around the top and lifting himself up effortlessly,watched with a bit of amusement as both the Yang's collided into the pole in perfect unison.

"Nice moves."He heard his opposite compliment him with some earnest residing in his voice."Tell me,where'd you happen to learn to use that flag pole like that?Obviously,that's not what it's originally made for."

"None of you're business."Jake replied back vaguely,as he made a move towards Yang to take him down in mid-air."But you're about to get a-"

With his lower jaw dropping open,he paused just feet in front of Yang as the clone drew out from his backpack he still had on the photo of Rose and himself at the dance."This pretty blond here,"he spoke to Jake in a very even and distrustful manner."She means a lot to you,doesn't she?"

"She...I-um,I don't really know her that well."He replied back with much emotion at all towards her,trying in vain to keep the shock that was kept restringing in his gut."That was just a pity date.Now why don't we fight?"

"The girl's got an evil side to her."Yang continued on as if he hadn't even spoken,eyeing Rose with what Jake was crumpling with indignation to find was interest towards her."She may not be fully evil but maybe I could still steal her right from under you.And,as it _is_ a more modern day thing to have in a girl,however dangerous they are adds to their hotness.Agreed?"

Feeling blood red rage towards not only him uncovering who Rose was possibly and him wanting to take her from him,coupled with that fact that Yang just thought of her as his piece of property and the hatred that was only intensifying every moment he was around him,Jake extended his long sable claws to their fullest extent and beginning to emit fire,thrusted at full speed towards his rival and put everything he had into one huge attack.

Panting quite heavily,Jake slowly drifted back down to where the ground seemed a lot more firm and the feeling of being more worthy to exist then his evil self was almost invigorating.Allowing his boiling anger to simmer down again,the actuality that he had beaten down Yang by himself and had successfully reabsorbed him,was very nearly too much triumph to Jake.So instead of gloating,he only picked back up the rest of his belongings and giving the couple in the framed photograph a fond smile,stowed it back in his knapsack and started off for the shop.

"Disagreed,Yang.Very much disagreed.Evil or not,Rose is still hot."

Laughing a little under his breath,he flew off with ideas on how to try and make amends for all that the disaster Yang had managed to cause the last several days.But as he left with a new air of calm to him,someone lurked from behind the front school building,watching him worriedly.This wasn't over,the person noted in mind as they pressed the books they had in their arms to their chest with a deep fear penetrating their soul.Indeed,it was going to take a lot more to correct this mistake of ever unleashing Yang.

To Be Continued...

**A/N:**More surprises and more thrills to come.Will update when I can.

LP


	7. His ultimate act of vengeance

Brilliant Sunday noon illumination poured smoothly over the bustle of the city and caught in between there,Jake accelerated towards Laoshi's shop through the air.Oblivious to the loud and even distracting noise as he rounded another corner,today was the day of him possibly graduating to become a mostly unaided dragon.It wasn't so much the responsibility he was looking forward to be able to do alone,as it was the sense of ever grand accomplishment and the chance to try things in his own methods that sated him.He kept these things in mind as he landed promptly in front of the glass doors and changing back to normal,was surprised to see as he put a hand out to open one of the doors,someone else's take hold of it under his.Wonderingly,he glanced over and saw his friends off to his side.

"Hey."Jake accosted them a little haltingly,not having seen them for a couple of days since he had been so caught up in training for today.

"Hi...listen,we had some time to think about Friday,"Trixie was the first to speak up,facade hinted in her words."And,it just wasn't right to assume it was you doin' all that stuff but the way you left...I mean,it was like..."

"It was Yang Jake."He told her immediately,not wanting to sound curt but wanting to go inside."But I fought and reabsorbed him after school."

Spud squared his ecru eyes on him,apparently still not satisfied with this anwser."Were only here to see if you pass,"he said to him bluntly,clicking off his helmet and tucking it under his arm with his skateboard."Then,we might consider talking through all this stuff that may or may not be real."

"If all ya'll are here to do is jump my guns about something that wasn't in the least bit my fault..."He started back,challenge rising in his voice.

"_Okay_,okay,break it up."Trixie interjected arbitrately,putting hands to the boy's chests in order to push them apart and then moved her deep brown eyes from one riled one to the other."Why don't we save this little reunion for after Jakey passes these tests of his.Okay?Now come on,lets go in."

The two glared at each other for a minute and only in that minute did Jake realise that if he didn't come to terms with what was in the past,that his future didn't look bright.He had been putting off trying to resort things between his friends because he hadn't wanted to deal with the only very additional stress as he had had to make it up to Sun Park and his Mother.

"Friends?"He offered his hand out towards Spud,a reluctant smile parting his visage."If you're gonna be here,it should be because you want to,not because you feel forced to.I know it seemed like it was me but it wasn't."

It seemed more like he was going to swat at it but after a few moments of consideration,he only shrugged and clasped his hand in return."Yeah,let's let it drop.Besides,I cast a spell to protect our house every Saturday."

Feeling relieved he was back in their good graces,the three entered and everyone but Jake seemed a little taken back by the large stacks of clean and crisp white stationery covering one half of the shop's counter.Behind it,sat Laoshi performing rapid penmanship in certain places on one piece in front of him.With an air of curiousity,Jake approached him asking.

"So,where's the Council G?And,uh...what's with all the papers?"

"Only Councilor Andam will be coming to make sure the proper paper work is filled out that gives my official consent and such at relinquishing my title as you're dragon master."he explained,though his eyes remained affixed to what he was writing."He will be arriving shortly and after seeing if the documents,files,etcetera are in order,we will be all going to the Isle of Draco to complete the transistional process with the final examination."

"Hey,Spud."Fu Dog inquired from the back casually."You're good with electronics.Do you think you can take a look at my laptop?"he suddenly appeared from behind the deep crimson shawl draping to one side of the doorway,holding up his yellow and white portable computer on one paw."I've been tryin' for days to get into my E-mail but to no avail."

Jake let them go about their businesses,as he walked about the shop as if to take it in for a final time,his blackened eyes roaming all over the dusty and cobweb plagued corners of the room.Though they never sold a thing in this place,part of him would miss the time he spent in it.For if he passed his tests,they would sell it off,his grandfather and Fu Dog would move to the Isle of Draco,Jake would be expected to keep up as usual and would be frequently checked up on (much to his discontent) and could count on being assisted by Sun Park and Haley whenever needed,so it was set.

"I take it from you're wandering eyes you're trying hard to remember this place as it is,instead of how it might be."A man's thoughtful voice startled him and he looked up to see the Kenya Dragon just walking in."Well,best we begin seeing if everything is complete."he turned to Laoshi as he then continued to approach,saying banausically."Alright,if you're ready."

As Jake watched them conversing for a minute,he suddenly felt just a little lightheaded;the room seemed to tilt as it had the night Spud accidentally had spelt that odd red goop and it had landed on his face.Moaning some under his breath,he moved away so that he could sit down on a TV near some old,torn boxes.But just as he felt back for the metal surface,a very berserk desire overcame him and thrist for commiting something he didn't even know he wanted to commit began coursing through his mind._No,_he thought obdurately,gripping his fists together as means to restrain himself.

"Jake?"He heard his grandfather's voice ask him concernedly."Are you-?"

Suddenly,all sensation of his being drained from Jake's body and he was out as another being came surfacing.Yang wasted no time in taking in his new surroundings from when he was reabsorbed Friday and shifting into his dragon form,dove forward without warning and as the dragons only had seconds to transform,he caught Laoshi in the midst of going dragon and tackled him behind the counter.The girl he now knew as Trixie shrieked and several gasps where heard,as the two dragons supinated out into the front.Wrestling at first,the two seemed evenly matched but then just as the elder dragon seemed to be succeding at keeping him down,the clone stared up at him menacingly and looking into his ashamed eyes;only let his grin split further across his carnelian muzzle before he began to uptrend and once he was now completely over him jerked down hard on him and once he saw Laoshi wince in pain,lashed around and bashed his heavy tail into his side.Then,allowed him to collasp.

"Jacob Long!What on _earth_?"He heard a man's outraged voice roar.

"Kid,you're crazy!GET AWAY FROM HIM!"Fu Dog ordered him in words striking huskiness,as he cut in front of the teen and bared down his teeth into a snarl,growling lowly."I don't know what's gotten into you kid but you're not takin' another step without having you're claw bitten off."

Ignoring those and the heart-clutching crying emitted from Trixie,Yang fled Jake's body and without anyone knowing,he left out the front glass door and out into the air.Flapping around just over the shop,he gave it a last look to be sure that no one had seen him.Which,they had not.

"Those pathetic pawns played their part perfectly."He sneered with such devious satisfaction,preparing to turn and soar off."Now that they think Jake has gone evil,I'll be able to do what I was born to do."

"Do you always talk to yourself?"A darkly sophisticated,female voice spoke,as his flared eyes swerved over to the tall adjacent building off to his left,a girl around his age dressed in maroon ninja attire rouse slowly and surely until she paused exactly when their eyes met;a staff,he noted was grasped in one of her gloved hands."If it's a habit,I'll be sure to break you of it to where it will never come as a bother to anyone ever again."

To Be Continued...

**A/N:**Well,it seems not everyone is down and out for the count...hopefully this strange mystery girl can handle him.Yes,as if it wasn't obvious who it is. But anyways,next ch. will be completely one-on-one showdown again.

LP


	8. Of contrast,conflict and clarity

Rose watched the dragon closely,remembering everything Jake had told her about him and keeping in mind the different contrivances she had for taking Yang down.The exactness of their dragon forms impressed her but only made it a little more unnerving because it reminded her of the dragon she had sworn to her heart to never slay._I have to keep my eyes locked into his when I go in for an attack,_she thought to herself admonishingly as she drew forth his staff,deepening her leer._That'll help me fight him_.

"Habits are for those who partake in hobbies."Yang replied back to her loftily,tilting his head as he appeared to take her in."For those who have goals,such as me,the very idea of them are complete wastes of time."

"Let's see if you can spar as well as you can jaw."Thorn replied back in a slightly amused tone,though her main objective to get rid of him was still clear as day on her mind as she aimed her staff a bit more in his direction.

Appearing to be apt to fight with her as well,he waited patiently for her to near a cutaneous sense before he ducked her and as she was an arched sort of position forward,he caught by the ankle but before he could make another move,she whipped around and shot at his wrist;which caused him to resign his hold on her.And yet once he did and his eyes were still on the near miss,she made another turn and landed a kick right into the side of his face.Grinning a bit under her mask,she pushed off and did a backwards flip landing onto the ledge of a building across the road.

"Quite a punch you pack there."He chuckled in a low voice,before letting two of his clones materialise on each side."But let's see how you do with handlin' three of me."his flaming eyes closed in on her,as he nodded to his grinning dopplegangers."If you can tell,I like to keep my numbers odd."

Rolling her ocean eyes at his rather annoying bantering,she birled her staff into her archery mode and without having to look,retrieved three arrows accordingly out of her belt.Trying not to be overcome with the fact that looking at this Jake from the distance that was between them made her feel discomforted,Thorn alligned the three bows and watched while the two clones environed her and thought momentarily.Then,as an idea began to spark in her head,she brought forward the first green luminescent one and aimed it at the right one's chest.Holding her breath,she kept it there.

Counting back from ten in her mind,as soon as she felt the presence of the second clone moving up on her,as well as a third behind her,she drew back the bow and arrow to make the shot on her left but before Yang could ambush her from behind,she dropped to the ground and taking a short roll behind him with using her shoulder;she took up residency at his back and once the two Yang's turned rufescent blazed eyes her way,she used the next one to pierce there abdomen but didn't see as both faded.

Letting her head fall slightly in quiet salvation that she had at least ameliorated the situation in both Jake's and her favor,she was about to go down to the shop to tell him that it was over when something onsetted from the sky like a shooting star and when it was close to her the second she realised,she felt claws clench around her arms and raise her up.

The feeling of containment moved through her as they ascended up again and the sheer dread she felt for not only underestimating the clone but for also now being in his clutch,wasn't the sole thing that filled her with anger.But,as Yang flew in the direction of the street,her eyes caught the sight of a noticably older dragon taking Jake in his human form from the shop and away not far from where they were,she saw he was out of it.

Her blue eyes widened and she attempted to shout out to impede them,which would have made it out if the tip of a tail hadn't been wrapped across her mouth to hinder her trying to shout out to save him.

"Now,now,"his slyly,inimical voice slipped through her inner seething."We wouldn't want to interrupt the duties of an important dragon figure when he's taking in such a threat to the magical world and humanity,do we?"

Calming herself in his hold because she knew it would be in vain to try and struggle against his superior strength,Thorn inquired him knowingly."I don't have to think twice before guessing you took down someone close to him and what a surprise,the very day that he was to be graduating."

"Similiar minds do think alike,I suppose."He responded to her in a rather conceded sigh and flew back down upon the very building they had just fought upon,granting her a release."But what I mind is on,let's cut to the chase.I know about you and you know about me.There are two sides to you and only one two me.I'm stronger then Jake and yet I look just like him.We all know what we want but the question is,do you know what you want or who you want?And no,I don't mean me or him."

Folding her arms over her chest,knowing where he was getting at but not yielding to his teflon ways."There's something I need to know,"she told him,changing the subject."How are you getting all this information?"

"Well,"Yang replied back coolly."Let's just say I like to keep up with the current events of my carefully selected host through some mind reading."

"Odd.I thought dopplegangers could only obtain the various abilities that dragons can display only after their sixth or seventh release."She inserted with just a much edge seeping over her words,inwardly not enjoying this game he was forcing her into but going along anyways just to buy time.

"Enough evasion."He finally declared in a slightly impatient tone and then made his way down in front of her,causing her to take several steps back until she was about two feet from him."Have you decided?Why would it matter either way?We both look nearly alike and it's clear as day that you're having identity issues.Just make it easy on us both,choose."

Thorn stood up to full height to observe him more carefully,everything she saw about this dragon seemed to resemble the original one except for his eyes which she found herself avoiding.Why couldn't she look into them as she had anticipated to do in order to remind herself that it was the real Jake she was fighting?Fear of being drawn to him that way was currently being mounted down by just the natural temptation to look,just the averge impulse to see what she might find was starting to get the best of her and it grew steadily,until she could almost feel the heat of desire from him now burning into her;reaching in and trying to pry out her locked down part.

"So,what will it be?"He spoke again,sounding triumphant."Will you be-"

Abruptly,Thorn smashed herself into Yang's stomach before he even had a chance to finish and deploying out her staff,almost had it pointed to his neck and yet he managed to grasp it,causing her to inhale sharply.But it was not from his move,it was now that their eyes were locked and he had her right where he wanted her.

The great,malicious intent to do wrong that was so pure in his soul reflected out into the short distance between him and gazing into them,she was surprised to realise she was starting to quake at having to see into their depths and yet it sent a ray of clarity into her.Looking into Jake's eyes,she felt at home in contrast to looking into the coldblooded eyes of a creature bent on the same deeds as her uncle.

"I'm going to slay you now."She told him in calmingly,terse words,starting to bring her weapon up to his left ear."Say goodbye,you cheap imitation."

But something she didn't expect to happen drowned her hopes of getting away unscathed,as he coiled his tail around her legs and gave her a good thrash to the ground.To prevent a concussion,she pressed the staff up to her body to break her fall and only experience a few beads of pain cord up in her arms and legs.Changing the staff into a gravity surf board,she let not another second go by and was out between the two buildings.

As she got up to her feet,she was about to hit the speed button that was foot accessible,when she felt him knock against the board and causing her to fall down,she would have landed to the ground had a cloths line not been there and found herself balancing on it with mostly ease.

Her arms felt a bit heavy as she swayed some,trying to get away,she had almost made it to the end when he caught her and pinned against the brick wall almost too roughly;causing her to be able to detect the distinct difference from them again.Jake's fighting was move free-spirited and improvised,Yang's was more resourceful and cut-and-dry to the core.

But as she was about to try and say something,he brought his muzzle close to face until she turned it to the side and she felt the sickening sensation of his humid,almost sticky breath mist off the only part of her mask that revealed skin.Gritting her teeth,she heard him tell her deeply.

"I'll let you go this time so you can have some time to think about it and then once you do,we'll begin our reign together.The well-intentioned dragons,the Huntsman and others will fall in time."his words were vile and contaminated to her and ever oblivious to it,he continued with a sobered pitch to his voice."But you get one chance to join me...just _one_.And,just to help you get a taste of what I'll give you if you don't follow through..."

She felt him jab her just hard enough into the cheek with a balled back fist and she was about to try to tell him again,when he felt him shred down one of his ebony claws across her shirt and felt the stinging of the claw's tips going just enough to cause her to stiffen up.Curled,black bone to her fair-skinned,yet tough chest;all the way down in a slanting slide.

But what made her want to hang his hide up on a mantle,was how slow and delicate he performed it.Last but not least and before she could try to strike him,he tossed her down into a large bin of dirty cloths down inside the alley,her mind numb and her heart thudding brashly.As she watched him fly away from the place she now lay,her whole body swallowed in blistering pain,she knew she had to get to Jake.Though she would never join with Yang,they had to find a way to bet him at his own game.

_But first_...she managed to climb out and stumble over to retreive her staff laying nearby,even as the aching in her was barely allowing her to stand,she pulled out a map from Laoshi's shop that showed where the Isle of Draco was located and dialed the coodinates into it's key pad._Jake has to know the truth,the whole truth before it's too late_.

To Be Continued...

**A/N:**Well,this certainly doesn't seem like things are going to clear up but maybe they can devise a plan to stop Yang,who knows?Will update when I can but updates may not be so frequent as I start back to college.

LP


	9. Empathy

Jake sat with his back resting against the limestone bars of where he had been told he would have to stay until further investigation into his claims of having his evil doppleganger released went underway.Though he hadn't bothered keeping up with the time,he could only guess that it was around eight or so as he glanced behind his shoulder and saw medium hue ribbons of vesper streaking west of the deep,lavender sky.

Sighing,he tried hard to ignore the knots of hunger that welled up in his stomach but knew it was his own fault for turning down dinner._I should have told someone other then my friends about Yang sooner,_he thought with some self-inflicted resentment,_Now Yang is off to who knows where and I'm stuck here without a clue if they're going to-_

"Jake."A familiar,benign voice accosted him from behind and he turned to look over his shoulder once again but this time up at a figure moving over to him from under the occult of some palm trees nearby."Are you okay?"

Feeling his spirits lift a bit,he replied with a smile starting to work it's way across his visage."I am now.What're you doing here?I thought you had to get some things in order for when the Huntsman returns tommorow and everything..."his words fell flat as he suddenly agnised the situtation that she was putting herself in."Rose,you might get caught here on the island.I have to stay here until they find more on Yang Jake...you have to leave."

"I can't."She told him with determination firmly established in her voice as she began to walk up more to him across the semi-mossy grass,though the shadows still covered her body."I have to tell you something about Yang Jake,something very important I haven't mentioned yet."

"You mean you have an idea how to stop him?"He inquired her raringly.

But she shook her head and as she moved out into what amount of light was still available,Jake found himself gaping at her in horror,the Hunts outfit she wore was ripped in certain places,one large swipe mark ran all the way down her chest and one side of her face was badly swollen,as well as other scraps and scratchs that were visible on face and the certain torn parts of her attire,she was walking with a slight limp in her right leg.

"It's alright."Rose tried to calm him down."I fought him but he got away."she had to pause to rest for a moment and then continued up to the outside of the holding ceil,continuing when she was only two feet from it."And no,it isn't how you can defeat him.I don't know how to."

Furrowing his brow,he pressed him gently."Then what it is?I told you at the very beginning,it wasn't a good idea to get involved and now look at what's happened."his anger suddenly surfaced,as he muttered under his breath to himself."I swear when I get out of here,I'm going to mur-"

"I know how Yang got out."Rose told him in a quiet voice and that having caused him to look up at her again,she sat down upon the hard but smooth rock surface that was outside crosslegged,but refusing to look into his eyes."And I know how he has a few of his new powers."

"Say what?"he spoke in a befuddled tone,not sure if he heard right."You just said...but no.You couldn't have just said...what are you saying?"

She didn't speak for a moment,which only added more heaviness to the stunned air around them,until finally as the land became shrouded in a thin grayness,the whole truth became pouring out slowly and even tortured."I was struggling to keep everything in order...am _still _struggling but I was getting so fed up.It was like...I wanted someone else to know what it was like to struggle with two different lifes.I..."her words faltered."I placed..."

"No."Jake felt his way up to the bars as he could now just make out her face as she still stared downwards,her blue eyes seemed lusterless and hollow,as he felt the grips of the most disheartened truth he had ever experienced come over him,except for the ski trip."How did you?"

"In you're Grandfather's shop,I placed that potion through a special kind of teleporting setting and used the same kind of method Yang uses to work through you on Spud to pick it up and take it with him..."her words were now growing fainter and less willing then she had when she first began."I never intended things to go this far but they have and I'm sorry."

Silence fell before them for a long time and as the darkness now covered them completely,the ultimate blow from the one person he thought was on his side cracked within his ego,all the times she had helped him became unclear and the bitter rememberance of the fact that they were destined to be enemies,that everyone had told him not trust her now seemed more touchable,made him want to hit himself in repetition.

His mind slowly adapted clearly on the fact that she had used him and at the same time wanted to help him understand that and the love he had for her prevented him from taking it all out in trying to attack her.Which he felt like he could,could but didn't.Didn't because he could never hurt her.

"I know no ones perfect,"He began heavily,trying his best to give her the benefit of the doubt."But why would you do something like this when you didn't know the side effects like this?I mean,unless you do know..._Rose,_"his words came out in an indecisive sigh."How could you?"

"Because I wanted someone else to go through what I was going through and things went too far,I wasn't in my right state of mind I guess."She told him through the nightfall,sounding strangely matter-of-fact."I have to go."

"So it's just like that?"Jake voiced up,accusion now rising in his voice.

"I wish it weren't,but it is."she replied back wearily and he sensed her as she got to her feet somewhat shakily."Anyways,I need to get home so I can rest and be ready for the Huntsman.I'll...see you around sometime."

"You're not leaving."Jake rebuked her,his temper now skyrocketing."No way am I gonna sit back and listen to you tell me this crud,just so you can go back home and forget about it.I...I just don't get you,Rose."his facial features reflected his frustration."When everyone else thinks I'm the dirty traitor,you really are.When you said you'd help me,you were really the-"

"What more is there to say,Jake!"She snapped at him;when she went on it was in a more controlled,levelheaded manner."It was a mistake never meant to hurt you or anyone with.You wanted to understand what it was like for me,so I thought this was a way...but it wasn't.So that's why I got my head together and tried my best to correct it.But this is where it has come to,I guess.Once evil,always evil.I suppose it's just the way I am."

"It's not who you have to be."Jake told her softly,now getting to feet also."And it's not the side of yourself you want to be,I can tell you much."

"I know what you're saying,Jake.But I just don't know anymore."

"Yes,you do."He went on more encouragingly,seeing the pattern of what had happened."I know you've been through a lot...a lot that I might never understand but we can work through this.Just like we did the times when we found out about each other.Isn't it obvious by now?Everyone is going through different things in their lifes,you're life can't be the worst of all."

"How do you know?"Rose asked him,her voice nearly inaudible but had a teary sound hinted in it."You didn't have to grow up where every single moment of you're life..."her volume rose to normality."Arguing isn't going to get us anywhere and I really need to go.I am sorry about this Jake."

"What will help is if you'll stay around this time so we can work through whatevers going on."He told in a final attempt to make her see,reaching out and taking her hand as she moved further away."I want you to know how much you mean to me but I also want to talk this out...please."

Their time together seemed to Jake like it was coming to a close,like after all those days of waiting and longing for her,they were being torn apart just when things were shaping up.He did still feel aggrieved with her but the fact that she had tried to help correct what she had done wrong and the deep compassion he felt for her would not let him loose their bond.

Through all they had been through,they had somehow found a way in the end.Why not now?As the sounds of someone approaching,him guessing it was someone from the council to possibly inform him whether or not he would have to have his memory erased,the predicament only grew.

Finally,after what seemed like forever,Rose squeezed his hand in return and told him in a whisper;so he had to strain a bit to hear."I don't deserve any of you're empathy but I do want you to know I have always kept faith in you.If anyone can stop Yang,"she turned to look at him and she let a smile cross her beautiful face,as he saw her more clearly for the first time with his dragon eyes."It's you,Jake.So take care of yourself."

He was about to say something else,when her smiled faded a little and the former Huntsgirl dissolved away in a brilliant flash of emerald,leaving Jake with his hand still outstretched and yet he brought it back in,knowing that only time would tell if things would ever be normal between them again.

"_I'll keep faith in you to,Rose_."he susurrated out wistfully into the star-studded,celestial ebonyish,navy night and stood up straighter as the other person came up to where he still stood,asking now the most crucial thing that was on his mind other then his own problems."Will G be alright,sir?"

To Be Continued...

**A/N:**Ironic how that turned out and just so everyone knows,I have been planning that plot twist since the beginning of the story.But this certainly isn't going to end soon,though updates may not be as often.ttyl.

LP


	10. The taking back of his life

Keeping watch from his window in the early hours of matin,while he also had to try to keep from falling asleep,Jake couldn't help replaying the last few events of the day in his mind.Not only had he been accused of what his clone had done but he had also hurt just a couple of people who were close to him,after a search party had been sent out to scour for Yang,the real Jake was under house arrest;to where he was magically bound from leaving home,all the while his grandfather was in the hospital,his friends probably didn't know what to make of him,the girl he loved was at the milestone with her two lifes and he might never be trusted again.

"Hi Jake,are you still up?"Haley's small and calm voice reached his ears.

"The question is,why are you?You're suppose to be in bed."He told her without much enthuse to strike up conversation,not having to even try to keep from moving his drowse-filled eyes towards her."Are they home?"

"I heard them go into their room a couple of minutes ago but I really don't understand how Grandpa could have bumped into one of the shelves at his shop and knocked down some of his merchandise onto himself."She went on skeptically,coming over to seat herself beside her brother in front of the window seal."You've been here for six and half hours,"her sable eyes turned to him."The recommended amount of sleep is precisely 8."

"Please tell me you have something better to tell me then that."

"N-n..."The young girl stammered in a faint,almost frightened voice."_Yes_."

Curious at her change of tone,Jake glanced down at her and noticed with surprise that her eyes were pooling with tears."Haley,"he dropped to his knees,putting his hand on her shoulder and asked her gently."What is it?"

"Our parents,"she explained in a trembling voice."They're downstairs and you're clones down their too...Jake,he's captured them both downstairs."

"When did he get here?"His voice and eyes were marked by solemness.

"About four minutes ago."Haley's voice strengthened as she went on with telling him in an informative manner."I was just going down there to ask them something and there were three of himself there to block all our ways out.He told me to come and get you...for,for a formal surrender."

Jake's rising suspicion intermingled his flaring anger."How do you know?"

"Sun Park mentioned it a couple of days ago."She explained to him in an almost average voice but right before he left to go downstairs,he felt Haley rush up to him and encircle her arms around his waist."Be careful around him."her words dropped again in fear."I felt how powerful he is."

His first instinct was to tell her to release him but instead he only returned a brief hug and told her in a calm,confident voice;eyes softening."I know how strong he is but believe me when I say it's gonna be alright.All I want for you to do is lock yourself in this room and stay in here,understand?"

Haley wiped at her still partially glistening and nodded."Understood."

Pushing back some memories that surfaced,Jake made his way out into the hallway,his mind was wracked with doubt that he could pull off a very successful rescue without someone other then Yang getting hurt but his gripping resolution to make him pay for putting those he loved in danger as well as those Yang had tried to trick was the only thing keeping him going.It was the only thing that gave Jake the power to endure this beast.

But just as Jake was ready to pass the wall that was obscuring his vision from the living room,he felt two feet planting hard down into his back and was knocked into the front wall.Ducking as Yang came down for another strike,he changed as he caught him by the tail but before he could act,a Yang clone came from the hallway and restrained the struggling dragon so that Yang could regain his composure and begin to talk with him.

"Didn't mean to forget to knock first,"he turned to Jake with a sneer parting his dark crimson muzzle."But I thought I'd let myself in considering the fact that we share parents.Oh,and that reminds me...here they are."

He emitted a whistling noise by inserting two of his talons to his lips that summoned two of his clones from the kitchen,whom came forth with his parents,both of them bound with rope and had duck tap stretched across their mouths.Jake noticed briefly that his father had a blindfold on but he was too busy glowering at his worser half;trying to think of a plan to fight.

"My sister already told me what you want."The American Dragon cut him off before he could continue on,his voice steady and noble opposed very to the wrath he felt burning inside."And then I'm guessing you'll let'em go."

"That would be pretty obvious,wouldn't it?"Yang replied back with a now detectable undercurrent of evasiveness."But no,actually,I'll let you're mom and sister live if you renounce you're title as America Dragon,tell me you hate that hot blond babe and that you know she deserves me and also that you're beneath me on every level.Then,since I'm so merciful ,I will let you're demise be quick and mostly painless.What do you say,Yin Jake?"

Jake was utterly at a loss for words,when he had thought that everything could not have turned out more horribly,here all of his family's lifes were in the balance because of him.Rose might've released him but he was the one who had created Yang.All of a sudden,it didn't matter to him if he did not ever pass another test in his life or remember any of the times he had had as the American Dragon,it didn't even matter to him if anyone (even Rose) ever wanted to see him again.He just wanted everyone to live.

"I-"He began to sound out hesitantly,avoiding the esurient glare that Yang bore into him,as his own eyes connected with his mother's rather soulful ones;Jake knew both his parent's could hear him doing this,he wouldn't be surprised if the whole world knew."I surrender over my title as the..."

There was a tapping sound over on the window which caused him to trail off and when he flicked his coal eyes over towards it,saw with availment Fu Dog pointing to someone off to his side.The next thing Jake saw was Yang squinting hard over at the transparent square and then back over on him but of course Jake made it a point to form a wooden expression.

"Is there something you wanna tell me?"His doppleganger inquired him in a low,growling tone as he approached Jake,evidently starting to get mad.

"Yeah,in fact."An immodest grin crossed his countenance."That though you may be a lot of things more then me,though you may be a somewhat more powerful dragon then me..."he continued on in a serious note."All of the things,people,privlages,I didn't get because I stole them or because I forced them to me.I have a lot of things in my life because _I_ earned them."

"Well,not anymore."Yang scoffed in his face and then asked."So,tell me exactly what you're point is again?Why are you telling me all these useless things that you don't and will never have again?Tell me so I can destroy-"

"You're jealous."Jake countered back knowingly."Simply putting it,you're just trying to ruin my life so that you can have one.You hate me,yeah.But you also want what I have."he quirked a brow."I'm right,aren't I Yang?"

Before anyone one them could say anything else,the clunking sounds of what sounded like metal objects hitting something twice sounded and caused the two to veer their gazes over to where Spud and Trixie stood rather triumphant-looking over the fallen Yang clones,Spud with an iron cooking pan in his hands and Trixie with a steel bat in her hands.

Yang was about to make a move over to them,when Haley flew down from the staircase and was about to drap what appeared to be a sphinx net over him when he caught the squirming little dragon by her arms.

"I told you what would happen if you double-crossed me,little girl."

"Um..."Haley ceased her movements and appeared to be peering up over at something behind him,her pink facial features parting with an innocent smile."I really don't think you should stand their Mr. Anti-Jake person."

"And why not?"Yang questioned her smirkingly."It's not like..._wait!_You-"

But before he could finish his sentence,Jake witnessed as Sun Park came down hard on Yang with her fist and sent him a ways.His attention then returned to himself as his friends had already gotten his parents to a safer place and were going to work at coming up threateningly to the dragons that had a hold on him.The two exchanged nervous glanced and released their hold on him,backing out of the way as the two teens advanced.

"Were..."Trixie began in a remorseful tone,lowering her makeshift battling weapon of choice."Were so sorry we didn't..."her eyes dropped."Can-?"

Jake took in how shamefaced they were and told them quickly."Guys,I get how sorry you are for whatever and you shouldn't be..."he tried his best to see around them both but finally settled on explaining calmly."We can sort all this out later but you guys need to go and get somewhere that isn't it the wake of this freak.Alright?I'll be fine.I can handle him no prob."

"Come,Trixie."Spud placed a hand on her shoulder,sounding philosophic as he did."We all have our own roads to follow.For Jake,it is having one final match with his ill-intentioned other,for us,it's living to see another day where we don't get nearly get killed."he grinned sheepishly."But sorry."

Rolling her umber eyes,she gave Jake a reassuring look."We know you'll put the hurt down harsh on this guy,just do you're best like always."

"I will."He nodded in correspondence and watched as they left the house with Sun Park gesturing them forward."So..."his focus turned to her as she looked straight at him."I guess were lookin' at a good old fashion tag team take down up in here,right?Me and you versus my evil clone?"

But she merely chuckled softly and shook her head."No,Jacob.This will be you're and Yang's final battle.You're family and everyone else are safe now,he's out of the ability to produce dopplegangers for now,it's all up to the American Dragon to go through with this.We may have lost faith with you before."she turned briefly troubled but then continued on promisingly to him."Never again will you be doubted,Jake.It's you're time to shine."

A smile crossed his face as he watched everyone else leave and turned back to a recovering Yang,who seemed just as furious as he had been but now Jake was cool and in control of the situation.

Whilest the two of them locked eyes,he knew what he would be fighting for from now on would never be for revenge or even for glory...it would be for always for those who needed him.And even though Jake had learned that the hard way in the last five days,he knew now more then ever who he was and who it was he had to defeat,his ultimate nemesis.

To Be Continued...

**A/N:**I believe were looking at two more chapters after this.ttylz til' then.

LP


	11. Darkness fading into dawn

Jake and Yang commeced in a stare down,neither one making any sudden movements,neither one turning to look elsewhere.It was as if time and all the rest of macrocosm had simply frozen,leaving only the two dragons to go about their businesses.The feeling was a bit unnerving to Jake but at the same time he loved being able to send this creature the message that he hated him,outside in the physical world instead of inside.

"Everyone else is gone,it's the middle of the night and here we both just happen to be at your home."Yang finally spoke up observantly,his flaming eyes moving about the room before he turned back and let a grin slip across his muzzle."Not exactly how I planned things but then a bit of irony never hurt anyone.Wouldn't you say the same thing,Yin?"

"Just call me the American Dragon,"Jake retorted back,nettled somewhat at his counterpart's irrelative statements."Now,what'd you say we get it on so I can beat down your sorry butt and and end this once and for all?"

"And break all your family's valuables?"he replied back chevyingly,as he made a quick snatch up of Jake's mom's antique plate and gave it a little spin on one of his black claws."Seems just a tad careless to me."

With his eyes bugging out at the sight of Yang grasping up the rest of the china set,Jake folded back his ears and was about to make a move to stop him when his doppleganger ceased moving and held up everything in a postion that was usually made right before dropping objects.Chuckling deviously under his breath,he feigned a few attempts and watched with amusement as Jake cringed every time,before shaking his head slowly and said as he tossed the items onto the couch a few feet from the two.

"Even though everyone knows the truth now,it doesn't matter."Yang's tone grew more serious as he straightened up and adopted a knowing expression."Because believe it or not,there's more to my plan as there's always been.One of my new powers is to transmit a section of my pure evil energy to anyone I select and once inside,the energy starts to grow."

Jake shook his head,grim at the thought of more tricks unfolding after all he had done already."I should've known."he told himself impartly and turned to look at the clone with demure."How long will it take?"

"The process will be completed at sun up and then the evil sides of them all will completely take over."Fain glowed heavily in his eyes."Then they'll be no way to turn them back and my plot at turning them against you will be a success."his voice lowered."If I were you,I'd move to Mongolia."

"You're the source of what's inside everyone,right?"Jake asked him in an evasive manner."I mean...if you're destroyed,they go back to normal?"

"If you want to get technical,yes."He formed a suspicious look."Why do you ask?You know there's still a barrier keeping you from leaving here."

"Yeah,there is."A grin crossed Jake's crimson features."But if I recall,the two of us are different from everything except how we both look."

"_Right_...are you by chance going somewhere with this?"

"Nope."Jake brought back his elbows and thrusted himself into Yang as the two embodied as one."But you sure are.Were finishin' this outside."

Combined together,the two struggled for dominance into the kitchen and then out the front door into an alleyway,where Jake felt Yang distending under the pressure of Jake's hold and having to wince at the pain that was now squeezing him;he felt himself being ejected out and into a large pile of old random rubble.Trying to focus his gaze,he watched Yang advance.

"Try to pull a stunt like that again and you're _dead_."He told Jake,baring his teeth seethingly as he reached down and enclosed a claw around his neck,lifting him off the ground."Know what?I'll just do it to you anyways."

Popping open a glowing scarlet dragon eye to allow forth his nocturnal vision,Jake latched his tail around Yang's feet and pulling down onto his back,he swiped a claw just on the sternum and leapt into the air behind Yang as he rolled onto his feet,the two facing each other.Jake was about to power up for another attack he had learned,when Yang sent a burning tidal wave his way and Jake had to bend backwards in order to miss it.

"How do you like my flaming limbo of demise?"Yang chuckled darkly,as he was also now taking flight."But you want to fight.Yeah,I can feel it."

_This dude might just be toying with me,his power levels are probably higher then he's letting on_.Jake thought for a moment,still facing toward the entrance to the alley._But he's the opposite of me and that means_...

"Are you gonna look me in the eye?"he heard him inquired,impaitent."Hey get your worthless self back here,I'm not through baggin' on you yet."

Yang watched as he took off and behind the front of the next building,not knowing whether to follow or to wait.It was clear to him that Jake would do anything for the ones he cared about but what lengths would he be willing to go now that he knew the whole,bitter truth?Just as he was about to make another move in order to wait for Jake's next one,he felt a relentless parade of blows being struck from behind him;full of wrath.

But he quickly took up the front by seizing Jake by the arms and thrusting him out onto the street where he felt the rough road sliding under his skin as he landed in the center.Placing a claw to his head,he was about to get to his feet,when oncoming headlights blinded him and the pierecing sound of an engine made his insides cripple in terror,before he managed to jump out of the way onto the other side.There,Yang placed a foot on his head.

"Since that truck didn't end you,I think I'll do the honors now..."

Jake felt strength coursing through him,as he smashed himself into him so hard it knocked him over.Pretty soon the two were brawling seriously around,nastily inflicting injuries,slashing fiercely,for a good few hours.It was exhausting to Jake after awhile of a steady and brutal flow but he was relieved to find Yang getting worn out as well.But they fought,bluntly and without tricks.

The pain he experienced at every hit his counterpart made,didn't even amount up to the gloriousness as when he attacked him.But finally,as the sleep deprivation coupled with all the heavy wounds the two had sustained caused them to cease,it seemed to have come to a draw for them.It had been hours,such long and agonizing hours the two had been at it that Jake just wanted to go to sleep forever,to forget the constricting twists of heavy harrowing all over him.It was overwhelming yet great.

"_You_..._are_..."He heard Yang grumble under his breath but the next thing that reached his ears was the sound of him collasping onto the ground.

The two were on top of a roof some distance from Jake's home and ignoring everything else,he took in the fallen body of his counterpart,with which he assumed he had knocked him out with a crushing to his head.

Smiling a triumphant,breathy smile,he shambled over to Yang and was about to reabsorb him when he felt cold metal against his back.What filled him with dismay wasn't the fact that he was too weak to fight any longer but the fact that he had felt this weapon before and he knew the Huntsman wasn't due back to New York until the very next morning.

"In the last few days I've researched over dopplegangers,I've found the thing that can stop them for good."A low,petrified female voice came to his ears,causing his battered body to stand more erect."They turn evil so rarely,the last report of one doing so was back almost a hundred years."

"_Don't do it,Rose_..."He warned her in a deep voice."_Don't become_..."

"I have no choice."She responded abruptly,her voice shaking as it grew to regular volume."If I don't,he'll run amok forever.I didn't want to tell you...I-I tried to find out so many other ways.Please,I'll make it quick."

"NO!"Jake roared at the top of his lungs,batting the staff out of her hands and pinning her down."_No_,"he told her firmly,his flashing coal eyes starting to loose their light as he lessened his hold so as not to hurt her."This isn't who you have to be,I...there's gotta be another way..."

"There is,"Rose replied nonchalantly and got from underneath him as he finally fell onto the ground,moaning as he did."I just needed to make sure it was my one and only Dragon boy before I acted on anything else."

Knowing he was drained of awareness,she squared angered eyes onto the dragon that was becoming more visible now that a mist of cerulean was falling upon them,signalling the start of morning.Without a moment's hesistation,she went over to kick up the staff and aimed it's crooked end at Yang,seeing him stare at her longingly one final time as the green explosion took his life.Avoiding moving her eyes over on the grim scene,she only slightly dragged her leg as she made her way over to Jake and nearly shed a tear at how much worse he was off then what she was.

"_I'm so sorry,Jake_."Rose whispered contritely under her breath.

Kneeling,she removed her right glove and ran her bare hand over his arm where a bad slice was,turning her palm upwards,she saw the ill-fated sight of just a small amount of fresh blood trickling down in between her fingers and it made her grimace,her own mark down her chest hadn't been deep at all.Jake would perish if he didn't get immediate medical attention.So reluctantly wiping her hand on the knee of her clean pair of pants,she teleported them both away just as the bright and rather cheerful rays of dawn set in;bringing forth a day of brand new day full of promise.

To Be Continued...

**A/N:**Lol,got everyone!Rose wasn't evil. XD But anyways,1 more ch to go and then it's the end.Yes,Yang's gone for good...or is he?

LP


	12. The final moment

_Nearly a week after Yang's defeat..._

Jake sat perched upon one of the tallest structures in New York,which was the Empire State Building.Not for any particular reason but just having a bird's eye view of the city at the moment was giving him some peace of mind,giving him a feeling of preponderance over the large metropolis.It suited him to get away from it all,even if most things that had once been threatened to be taken from him forever,were returing or had so to normal.

All had been forgiven between him and the Dragon Council,who had offered to make it up to him for not trusting his word on the matter of him having an evil doppleganger,but he in turn merely declined.Laoshi and himself had made a full recovery and even though the Council still wanted to make the arrangements for the two to move up in ranks,they had agreed it would be for the best to keep up the routine in which they were already well accustomed to.So things between him and his elders,as well as most of his close friends had been made patched up.Except for one,one he wished he could figure out.

_They said that they didn't know how I had wound up in the hospital room,that I had,just turned up in my human form lying on a bed and the staff did the rest_.He let the same,unremitting thoughts tumble through his mind,as he swished his tail slightly from side to side,his lepidote back pressed against one of the hard walls._How can I be sure if it was her or not?I looked into those eyes of hers before fainting,I-_

"You look kind of lonesome up here all by yourself,want some company?"A meek and somewhat quiet voice inquired him from over some feet away,which made him turn to see Rose standing not far and much to his relief not clad in her Huntsclan apparel but it didn't surprise him to find her holding the Hunts staff in her hand,which she put down.

But to her reply,he only shrugged his shoulders as if he weren't bothered."I guess so."

She began to step forward,taking in Jake as she did,most of his wounds were healed and that pleased her immensely to even see him standing after the rough beating he had taken not too long ago.Her own inflictions had recovered quite nicely,only very light red marks remained on her chest and mild bruising remained on the side of her face.But the real scars weren't even visible to the naked eye,the ones she still felt she had caused.

Jake watched from the corner of his ebony eyes as she made her way over to him but with slow steps and kept a respectful distance from him as she turned to look out at the wide range of buildings that varied in size and the electric blue sky that sprawled without so much as a puff of cloud in it at all.It felt like the first time Rose had ever mentioned to him about the side of herself that she had had to fight to keep back,a side of herself she had tried to explain to him and in the end showed him.Whether it was too much or less.

"The Huntsman,"He finally spoke up steadily,deliberately opposed to what the two of them were thinking and feeling."I haven't heard anything on him since you told me about him returning Monday,is he planning on striking anytime soon or just biding his time?"

She moaned in exasperation of such an off-topic question but didn't argue with him on what they really needed to discuss,and yet he still kept from looking at her."He's almost got everything in place to go after the next skull but he won't tell me or those other two anything until tommorw at the latest;I guess a part of him still doesn't trust me after all."

The silence between them extended into an even longer length of time this time and even as Jake tried putting off trying to think about it,he found himself examining the situtation more closely,her presence aiding his musing.She and he were different,bottom line.As any two teenagers in love would be.Suddenly,it just came to him the message she had been sending...it was that of sharing.Rose had only wanted him to understand her more and showing must have seemed to be a better way then saying,she had exposed a side of Jake to himself more thoroughly,a side in which he had never bothered to try and see.

"Jake,"Rose finally said with a hint of desperation in her voice."I really-"

"Want to thank you."he cut her off,turning to look her in the eyes solemnly.

Rose only stood there staring into his,locking into their shadowy depths."For what?"

"What'd you mean 'for what',isn't it obvious?"He smiled a bit and explained calmly."For everything,even though things didn't go way they could have,maybe it was kind of right."

But she only shook her head at that."You nearly died because of my actions,"she avered in a saddened tone,clearly not allowing herself to accept his final decision in the entire matter;gratitude,as she turned to lean her own back against the wall."I thought I could come here today and have the nerve to talk this through with you but...I don't."

Jake thought for a moment and then asked her with meaningful evasiveness."You told me you did all of this to help me understand what you were going through better,right?"

"Right."

"And those were completely your intentions.Nothing besides them,right?"

She gave an odd look,the corner of her lips starting to go up."Are you going somewhere with this Jake or are you just playing a game so I'll stick around a little while longer?"

"Both."Jake admitted grinningly but turned serious."The point is,what's happened has happened between us and it isn't ever going to change but isn't it obvious?People make mistakes and yet that doesn't mean they'll always be outcasted by the people in their lifes,"he saw her divert her cerulean eyes to the ground and reached over to slip a claw gently under her chin,raising her face to meet his by the time he had gotten a chance to shift down to normal,until their lips where mere inches apart."At least not by everyone."

Rose allowed a small peck,before she fell into his arms and the two held each other in such a tight embrace it felt as though the world might cease to turn or just fall off of it's axis altogether.The time that had been between them where they hadn't fully understood the other one's inner feelings coupled with the anxiousty of their weekly seperation at that moment dissolved away.Even if they were found out by the Huntsclan in that one solitary moment,even though they both knew they were going to have to end their show of compassion for one another and reunite on the battle field as ones who despised one another,nothing mattered more to them at this moment,for faithfully together they stood.

"By the way,how'd you find me up here anyways?"he inquired her curiously.

"I used one of the Dragon Scale Cell Sensor balls I have.Do you still have yours?"

"Oh yeah."Jake laughed a little nervously,knowing it was a white lie."I sure do have it."

"Jake."Rose whispered into his ear,her voice as soft as rose pedals.

"Yes?"Jake whispered back,hopefullness hinted in his own;with something in mind.

"How did it work for you when you used it to track down Yang?"

He pulled away from her just a little,color rushing to his visage."Uh...great!Really great."

"Great."a playful smile crossed her puce lips."Because your paying me for losing it."

"Aw _man_..."

The End.

LP


End file.
